The Great Escape
by R5KickAuslly29
Summary: When Erin moves to Seaford from Miami after her younger sister dies from leukemia will her new friends comfort her, or will the just keep their distance, not knowing how to help her through her pain.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Seaford

**Hey guys! I'm baaack! And I'm here with my brand new story….. The Great Escape. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or anything associated with it or anything you may recognize, but I do own Erin and Emmylou. (Erin is me in this story, I am not famous, I do not have a sister, and I am not from Florida.) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Seaford**

**Erin's POV:**

I look around at my surroundings as Rudy helps me bring my luggage up to my room in his house.

Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, silly me.

I'm Erin Wilkes, singer, dancer, and hopeless romantic; I am also from Miami Florida, home to the famous Austin Moon and Ally Dawson.

I bet you are probably wondering what I am doing at Rudy's house, or in Seaford, so I'll tell you.

I was having the time of my life writing songs with my best friends Ally Dawson and Austin Moon and performing them either at concerts, talent shows, or at karaoke nights.

That was, till my younger sister, by 3 years, Emmylou, got diagnosed with stage 4 leukemia and died 2 weeks after my 16th birthday, almost a week ago, it's like dancing and singing are my only escapes from the pain of losing my baby sister.

I was so upset that I became depressed and none of my friends knew how to comfort me, not even my 2 best friends.

So, my parents did what they thought would be best for me, they sent me to live in Seaford with my uncle Rudy.

So now I'm standing here, looking at my surroundings that are somewhat familiar. I came here a lot with my parents and Emmylou; those were the happy times, before she died.

"Erin, is that you?!" I hear from behind me, with the help of my lovely pink and black hearing aids.

I turn around, to find someone I know so well, the lovely Kim Crawford dressed in a floral top with blue jeans, elbow and knee pads, a helmet, and a skateboard in her hand.

"Hey Kim, yeah it's me." I reply while smiling.

I met Kim 9 years ago, while we came to visit my Uncle Rudy and the rest of my family during the summer. I met Kim the day we arrived, she lived next door and I hung out with her every day and we stayed friends since then and I came to visit every summer.

But now, I'm staying here to live with my Uncle permanently until I'm ready to go back to Miami.

Kim run up to me and hugged me.

"OMG! I can't believe you are here! And, it's not summer yet." Kim said with a smile on her face but her face was concerned.

"I know! I came early. I'm living here permanently until I am ready to go back to Miami, or I can stay here as long as I want with Uncle Rudy." I say with a smile, Kim already knows about what happened to my sister, we are so close, Kim is like a sister to me.

"That's awesome! You have to come to the dojo and practice with me." Kim says.

"Ok, but let's wait until I'm done with my bags, I only have two more." I say.

Yes, I take karate. I started taking karate while I would come to visit Seaford during the summer; I am only one belt below Kim in karate.

"Ok, need a hand with that?" Kim asks.

"Sure." I reply with a smile.

**Skip an hour***

**Erin's POV: **

I was practicing with Kim when 3 guys came strolling into the dojo, I heard them whispering about something, then one came walking up to me, well, dancing would be the right word actually.

"What it do girl? I'm Jerry." He said.

"Hi Jerry." I say with a smile trying to keep from laughing at the plan I formed in my head.

He quickly turned his head towards the guys then said "I think she likes me!"

"You better think again." I say then flip the guy.

The other 2 guys were really surprise that I knew karate, while Kim and me on the other hand, were laughing our heads off.

I help the guy up, still laughing.

"Sorry about that, I'm Erin by the way." I say.

"Erin, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jerry." He says then does a spin.

"I'm Milton; it's nice to meet you Erin. And may I say, you are the first to react that way towards Jerry."

"Nice to meet you too Milton." I say with a smile.

"And I'm Jack. It is nice to meet you Erin. I want to say I have heard of you before. You are really pretty." He says and the other 2 guys just shake their head at what he just said.

"Thank you. It is nice to meet you too Jack. And you probably know me from Kim and My Uncle talking about me so much, and I'm also a famous dancer and singer from Miami." I say with a smile, with a teeny blush from the complement.

"Yes, that's it. And who is your uncle?" Jack asks.

"Rudy is." I answer simply.

"Really?" everyone one but Rudy and Kim asks.

Well, this is going to be good…..

**I hope you guys like the super long first chapter I gave you. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I love ya'll so much! **

**Keep Kickin' It! (My new saying for Kickin' It stories, Stay Rossome is for my Austin and Ally stories.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter for The Great Escape. I hope you guys like the last chapter. Just to clear some things up, even though no one asked and you are wondering, my character is hearing impaired, like myself, and you can look that up on Google to learn more about it, or just ask me, I'll be more than happy to explain hearing impairment to you, and the last sentence at the end of the chapter form my character was suppose to be sarcastic, I just forgot to mention that, also Emmylou, is purely made up, I do not have a sister, or anyone in my family who died from leukemia. **

**Anyways… enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, or anything you may recognize, also I do not own Had me hello by Olivia Holt, but I do own Erin (myself) and Emmylou. **

_Previously on The Great Escape: _

_Erin's POV:_

_I was practicing with Kim when 3 guys came strolling into the dojo, I heard them whispering about something, then one came walking up to me, well, dancing would be the right word actually._

_"What it do girl? I'm Jerry." He said._

_"Hi Jerry." I say with a smile trying to keep from laughing at the plan I formed in my head._

_He quickly turned his head towards the guys then said "I think she likes me!"_

_"You better think again." I say then flip the guy._

_The other 2 guys were really surprise that I knew karate, while Kim and me on the other hand, were laughing our heads off._

_I help the guy up, still laughing._

_"Sorry about that, I'm Erin by the way." I say._

_"Erin, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jerry." He says then does a spin._

_"I'm Milton; it's nice to meet you Erin. And may I say, you are the first to react that way towards Jerry."_

_"Nice to meet you too Milton." I say with a smile._

_"And I'm Jack. It is nice to meet you Erin. I want to say I have heard of you before. You are really pretty." He says and the other 2 guys just shake their head at what he just said._

_"Thank you. It is nice to meet you too Jack. And you probably know me from Kim and My Uncle talking about me so much, and I'm also a famous dancer and singer from Miami." I say with a smile, with a teeny blush from the complement._

_"Yes, that's it. And who is your uncle?" Jack asks._

_"Rudy is." I answer simply._

_"Really?" everyone one but Rudy and Kim asks._

_Well, this is going to be good….._

**Chapter 2: Explanations **

**Erin's POV: **

"Yes, he is. I come here to Seaford every summer for about 2 months, then I go back to Miami, I came a month early." I explain, trying to keep from laughing at their shocked faces.

"Wow, why did you come early? And are you leaving when the summer ends?" Milton asks, Jack looks eager for an answer, while Jerry, still has a shocked look on his face.

"Well, something happened to my sister, Emmylou, and no, I'm staying here in Seaford until I'm ready to go back to Miami." I answer, and when they looked confused, I tell them my story.

"I'm sorry; I know that must be hard." Milton says.

"It is, she was my baby sister. I miss her so much." I answer, trying not to cry, but I fail as a tear slips down my face.

"Erin, don't cry, you're going to make me cry too." Kim says with tears in her eyes, she loved Emmylou as a sister, and misses her too.

"I'm sorry." I say as I hug Kim.

"Don't be, you're morning you're sister. I know how you feel." Jerry answers.

"Really? How?" I ask.

"Well, my dog died 2 days ago." Jerry answered.

"Thanks Jerry, I'm feeling better now." I answer giggling, which somehow made the guys blush.

"Why are you guys blushing?" I ask.

"Because your laugh is cute." They mumbled.

"Thanks." I say giggling again to purposely mess with them.

Just then 2 guys came walking into the dojo, but they were wearing a different gi then us, so they must be part of the Black Dragons.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, what are you doing in Seaford?" Frank asked.

Yes, I know Frank. When I came here he tried to flirt with me, and I fell for it, but I learned from my mistakes when he moved on to another girl, Twinkle Toes, was his nickname for me, that always make me smile, but now I hated it.

"I moved, and how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that?" I say angrily.

"Whatcha gonna do about it? Do a spin?" Frank asked.

I walked up to his friend flipped him, and kneed Frank where a man should never be kneed.

"Twinkle Toes got some moves huh?" Jerry asked Frank.

"Seriously dude? It's like you're asking to get hurt." I reply.

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish smile.

Seriously? What's up with these guys, they think everything I do or say is cool or cute.

"Hey Erin, I heard this Café is having a Karaoke night, wanna check it out?" Kim asked.

"Sure." I say I grab my bag to go change.

I come back out to find the guys staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Your outfit is so cool." They say.

Okay, wanna play that way, game on.

"Thanks." I say and wink at them, and they have a shocked look on their face.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked, and they followed Kim and I to the Café.

**Skip to the café***

**Erin's POV:**

We wait till it is our turn to sing, then Kim and I took the stage.

"We are still doing the song we picked right?" I asked.

"Of course." Kim replied, winking at me.

We came up with a plan for me to flirt with the boys just to mess with them.

The music started to play and I looked at Kim and smile

_I can feel can feel you coming from a mile _

_My pulse stops racing from _

_you words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]__  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello_

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]__  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello_

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh _[X5]__  
_

I walk off the stage towards the boys and sing the last part.

_You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So_

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]__  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello_

The song ends and everyone claps, amazed that Kim and I sound so good together.

While the boys, on the other hand, were surprise at how I was acting.

So they pulled me aside saying they wanted to talk to me.

"Why are you acting this way?" They asked me.

"What way?" I ask.

They look at me like I'm crazy and I turn away to look for my friends.

"Milton, this is Julie and Jerry this is Mika. I know them from visiting here during summers." I say.

They walk off together talking about the upcoming homecoming dance in a week.

"So, are you excited for the dance?" Jack asked me.

"Yes, I am. I have the perfect dress. My sister gave it to me on my birthday and I haven't wore it yet." I answer.

"That sounds cool, and sweet." Jack answer with a smile.

"Yes it is." I say returning the smile.

"So, do you have a date?" He asks.

"Well, I was going to go with the girls, but they all have dates, so no, I do not." I reply honestly.

"Well, would like to go to the dance with me?" Jack asks me.

"As friends?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, considering I just met you." Jack says while a smile.

"True." I say giggling.

We walk back to the dojo, talking about our lives and getting to know each other.

"Erin Marie Wilkes!" I hear from the dojo when we were only 5 feet away.

Jack and I ran quickly to the dojo to find my panic stricken uncle calling my name.

"There you are, I was worried sick about you. Where have you been?" Rudy asked me.

"I went to the Café with Kim and the guys." I answer.

"They came back before you, an hour and a half ago." Rudy said with fear in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I was walking back when Jack and I stopped at my dance studio and I was dancing and lost track of time." I answer.

"But, you never dance, you only dance when…" Rudy trailed off.

"When I'm missing Emmylou." I finish for him.

"You were missing Emmylou weren't you?" He asked.

"Well, yes. But I was happy this time, like she is with me." I reply.

"Okay, but don't you ever scare me like that again." Rudy said.

"I promise I won't. I'm sorry Uncle Rudy." I say as I gave him a hug.

He walked into the dojo and so did the rest of us.

"You didn't tell me your middle name was Marie." Jack whispered.

"Yeah, and you didn't tell me you were a guitar player." I reply.

"Even though we know each other, we don't know everything."  
He replied.

"Yeah, that's true. I bet I can't break 4 boards." I reply.

"I think you can." He says.

"Ok, I'll try." I say as Jack gets them ready.

I go to try to break the boards but pull my arm away.

"I can't do it." I say.

"Yes you can. Here let me help you." He says.

He grabs my arm gently and helps me line it up, then lets my arm go.

"You can do this." He says with a smile.

"Okay, if I can't do this, you have to sing karaoke with me tomorrow night." I say.

"And if you can you have to kiss me." He says with a smile.

"Okay." I say.

I line up my arm like Jack showed me and I broke all the boards.

"See, I knew you could do it." Jack said High fiving me.

"Yes, you did." I say.

"I won." He said, reminding me, that I have to kiss him.

"Okay, okay." I say, and lean over to kiss him on the cheek and start to walk away when Jack grabs my arm and pulls me back to him and kisses me on the lips softly, then pulls away.

"Good night." He says as he grabs his skateboard and heads home.

I stood there shocked, but everyone saw the kiss and was cheering.

I turned around blushing.

"Come on Uncle Rudy, let's go home" I say I walk quickly out the door.

**Ooooh. There is some romance going on. What's going to happen between Jack and Erin? I hope you guys like this chapter! I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' It! **


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of The Great Escape. Thank you so much for the support and kind words about this story so far. I have 3 follows and favorites and 8 reviews. Btw, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes. Also, I forgot to mention that Kim's date to the dance is also her boyfriend. And the dance is during the summer, I'm sorry that confused you guys. I made it during the summer as like a 'meet the teacher night' thing, welcoming new students, bringing back the old, getting to know your teachers and classmates. I hope you like this chapter; it will tell you what happened between Erin and Jack after the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: … you know. **

**Warning: possible drama involving jealousy in this chapter, sorry if you don't like drama. **

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_"Yes, he is. I come here to Seaford every summer for about 2 months, then I go back to Miami, I came a month early." I explain, trying to keep from laughing at their shocked faces._

_"Wow, why did you come early? And are you leaving when the summer ends?" Milton asks, Jack looks eager for an answer, while Jerry, still has a shocked look on his face._

_"Well, something happened to my sister, Emmylou, and no, I'm staying here in Seaford until I'm ready to go back to Miami." I answer, and when they looked confused, I tell them my story._

_"I'm sorry; I know that must be hard." Milton says._

_"It is, she was my baby sister. I miss her so much." I answer, trying not to cry, but I fail as a tear slips down my face._

_"Erin, don't cry, you're going to make me cry too." Kim says with tears in her eyes, she loved Emmylou as a sister, and misses her too._

_"I'm sorry." I say as I hug Kim._

_"Don't be, you're morning you're sister. I know how you feel." Jerry answers._

_"Really? How?" I ask._

_"Well, my dog died 2 days ago." Jerry answered._

_"Thanks Jerry, I'm feeling better now." I answer giggling, which somehow made the guys blush._

_"Why are you guys blushing?" I ask._

_"Because your laugh is cute." They mumbled._

_"Thanks." I say giggling again to purposely mess with them._

_Just then 2 guys came walking into the dojo, but they were wearing a different gi then us, so they must be part of the Black Dragons._

_"Hey Twinkle Toes, what are you doing in Seaford?" Frank asked._

_Yes, I know Frank. When I came here he tried to flirt with me, and I fell for it, but I learned from my mistakes when he moved on to another girl, Twinkle Toes, was his nickname for me, that always make me smile, but now I hated it._

_"I moved, and how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that?" I say angrily._

_"Whatcha gonna do about it? Do a spin?" Frank asked._

_I walked up to his friend flipped him, and kneed Frank where a man should never be kneed._

_"Twinkle Toes got some moves huh?" Jerry asked Frank._

_"Seriously dude? It's like you're asking to get hurt." I reply._

_"Sorry." He said with a sheepish smile._

_Seriously? What's up with these guys, they think everything I do or say is cool or cute._

_"Hey Erin, I heard this Café is having a Karaoke night, wanna check it out?" Kim asked._

_"Sure." I say I grab my bag to go change._

_I come back out to find the guys staring at me._

_"What?" I ask._

_"Your outfit is so cool." They say._

_Okay, wanna play that way, game on._

_"Thanks." I say and wink at them, and they have a shocked look on their face._

_"Are you guys coming?" I asked, and they followed Kim and I to the Café._

_Skip to the café*_

_Erin's POV:_

_We wait till it is our turn to sing, then Kim and I took the stage._

_"We are still doing the song we picked right?" I asked._

_"Of course." Kim replied, winking at me._

_We came up with a plan for me to flirt with the boys just to mess with them._

_The music started to play and I looked at Kim and smile_

_I can feel can feel you coming from a mile_

_My pulse stops racing from_

_you words that you say__  
__And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue__  
__That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard__  
__You already have my heart__  
__You don't got a thing to prove__  
__I'm already into you__  
__So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now__  
__Cause I'm so, so good to go__  
__Don't say Don't say good night you know__  
__You had me hello__[X3]__  
__Don't say Don't say good night you know__  
__You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word__  
__Cause you ain't saying nothing__  
__I ain't already heard__  
__Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud__  
__And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard__  
__You already have my heart__  
__You don't got a thing to prove__  
__I'm already into you__  
__So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now__  
__Cause I'm so, so good to go__  
__Don't say Don't say good night you know__  
__You had me hello__[X3]__  
__Don't say Don't say good night you know__  
__You had me hello_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh__[X5]_

_I walk off the stage towards the boys and sing the last part._

_You don't have to try too hard__  
__You already have my heart__  
__You don't got a thing to prove__  
__I'm already into you__  
__So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now__  
__I'm so, so good to go__  
__Don't say Don't say good night you know__  
__You had me hello__[X3]__  
__Don't say Don't say good night you know__  
__You had me hello_

_The song ends and everyone claps, amazed that Kim and I sound so good together._

_While the boys, on the other hand, were surprise at how I was acting._

_So they pulled me aside saying they wanted to talk to me._

_"Why are you acting this way?" They asked me._

_"What way?" I ask._

_They look at me like I'm crazy and I turn away to look for my friends._

_"Milton, this is Julie and Jerry this is Mika. I know them from visiting here during summers." I say._

_They walk off together talking about the upcoming homecoming dance in a week._

_"So, are you excited for the dance?" Jack asked me._

_"Yes, I am. I have the perfect dress. My sister gave it to me on my birthday and I haven't wore it yet." I answer._

_"That sounds cool, and sweet." Jack answer with a smile._

_"Yes it is." I say returning the smile._

_"So, do you have a date?" He asks._

_"Well, I was going to go with the girls, but they all have dates, so no, I do not." I reply honestly._

_"Well, would like to go to the dance with me?" Jack asks me._

_"As friends?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him._

_"Yes, considering I just met you." Jack says while a smile._

_"True." I say giggling._

_We walk back to the dojo, talking about our lives and getting to know each other._

_"Erin Marie Wilkes!" I hear from the dojo when we were only 5 feet away._

_Jack and I ran quickly to the dojo to find my panic stricken uncle calling my name._

_"There you are, I was worried sick about you. Where have you been?" Rudy asked me._

_"I went to the Café with Kim and the guys." I answer._

_"They came back before you, an hour and a half ago." Rudy said with fear in his eyes._

_"I'm so sorry, I was walking back when Jack and I stopped at my dance studio and I was dancing and lost track of time." I answer._

_"But, you never dance, you only dance when…" Rudy trailed off._

_"When I'm missing Emmylou." I finish for him._

_"You were missing Emmylou weren't you?" He asked._

_"Well, yes. But I was happy this time, like she is with me." I reply._

_"Okay, but don't you ever scare me like that again." Rudy said._

_"I promise I won't. I'm sorry Uncle Rudy." I say as I gave him a hug._

_He walked into the dojo and so did the rest of us._

_"You didn't tell me your middle name was Marie." Jack whispered._

_"Yeah, and you didn't tell me you were a guitar player." I reply._

_"Even though we know each other, we don't know everything."  
He replied._

_"Yeah, that's true. I bet I can't break 4 boards." I reply._

_"I think you can." He says._

_"Ok, I'll try." I say as Jack gets them ready._

_I go to try to break the boards but pull my arm away._

_"I can't do it." I say._

_"Yes you can. Here let me help you." He says._

_He grabs my arm gently and helps me line it up, then lets my arm go._

_"You can do this." He says with a smile._

_"Okay, if I can't do this, you have to sing karaoke with me tomorrow night." I say._

_"And if you can you have to kiss me." He says with a smile._

_"Okay." I say._

_I line up my arm like Jack showed me and I broke all the boards._

_"See, I knew you could do it." Jack said High fiving me._

_"Yes, you did." I say._

_"I won." He said, reminding me, that I have to kiss him._

_"Okay, okay." I say, and lean over to kiss him on the cheek and start to walk away when Jack grabs my arm and pulls me back to him and kisses me on the lips softly, then pulls away._

_"Good night." He says as he grabs his skateboard and heads home._

_I stood there shocked, but everyone saw the kiss and was cheering._

_I turned around blushing._

_"Come on Uncle Rudy, let's go home" I say I walk quickly out the door_.

**Chapter 3: Surprise! **

**Erin's POV: **

I walk into the dojo, still shocked over what happened yesterday between me and Jack, it has been a day since the kiss, but it has been driving me insane.

I warm up by kicking a practice dummy with music blaring through the speakers of my IPod.

I finish warming up when Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Jack came in the door.

"Hey Erin." They said.

"Hey guys." I say as I reach for my water bottle.

"Where's Rudy?" Kim asks while looking around.

"He's in his office doing some paperwork." I say.

"Ok, wanna take a break and grab some lunch with us?" Jerry asked.

"I would love to." I say as I walk to my uncle's office to let him know where I was going.

We walked to the Café we went to yesterday and ordered some food, and talked, laughed, and joked around, we even had someone take a picture of us so I could post it on Twitter and Instagram.

We walked back to the dojo and I pulled Jack to the side to talk to him.

"Hey, what was that kiss about last night?" I ask.

"It was just for the bet." Jack replies with a smirk.

"Yeah, ok." I reply rolling my eyes.

Jack just grabbed my wrist and kissed me again like he did last night.

"Wanna go out sometime?" He asks.

"Sure." I say with a smile as a blush creepped upon my face.

"Erin? Is that you?" I hear from behind me.

I turn around slowly to find 2 people who I knew so well.

"Austin?! Ally?!" I exclaim.

"Surprise!"

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**So I have some Jack and Erin moments, but will they be ruined by Austin being around Erin a lot, or will Austin be jealous of Jack and Erin's budding romance? **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	4. Chapter 4: What Are You Doing Here?

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out of town and had not time to update a chapter while in our hotel room. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Shout out to daddy'sgirl11 for helping me come up with the nicknames in this chapter between Jack and Erin. **

_Previously on The Great Escape: _

Erin's POV:

_I walk into the dojo, still shocked over what happened yesterday between me and Jack, it has been a day since the kiss, but it has been driving me insane._

_I warm up by kicking a practice dummy with music blaring through the speakers of my IPod._

_I finish warming up when Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Jack came in the door._

_"Hey Erin." They said._

_"Hey guys." I say as I reach for my water bottle._

_"Where's Rudy?" Kim asks while looking around._

_"He's in his office doing some paperwork." I say._

_"Ok, wanna take a break and grab some lunch with us?" Jerry asked._

_"I would love to." I say as I walk to my uncle's office to let him know where I was going._

_We walked to the Café we went to yesterday and ordered some food, and talked, laughed, and joked around, we even had someone take a picture of us so I could post it on Twitter and Instagram._

_We walked back to the dojo and I pulled Jack to the side to talk to him._

_"Hey, what was that kiss about last night?" I ask._

_"It was just for the bet." Jack replies with a smirk._

_"Yeah, ok." I reply rolling my eyes._

_Jack just grabbed my wrist and kissed me again like he did last night._

_"Wanna go out sometime?" He asks._

_"Sure." I say with a smile as a blush creepped upon my face._

_"Erin? Is that you?" I hear from behind me._

_I turn around slowly to find 2 people who I knew so well._

_"Austin?! Ally?!" I exclaim._

_"Surprise!"_

**Chapter 4: What Are You Doing Here? **

**Erin's POV:**

"OMG! What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I run to go hug Ally.

"Austin has a concert here as part of his tour, so we came to see you." Ally answered.

"I can believe you guys are here!" I say as I hugged Austin and he spun me around while I giggled.

"Austin, Ally. This is Kim, Milton, Jerry and Jack. We all take Karate here together." I say and everyone waves.

"Guys, this is Austin and Ally, my best friends from Miami, I have know them my entire life." I say I smile.

"Erin, we got you something, to say sorry for showing up unexpectedly." Ally said as Austin handed me a small box.

It was a key chain that said "Believe" on it with a golden microphone.

"Thanks guys, it is very pretty." I say as I put it in my purse.

"Well, we are glad you like it, because we have another big surprise." Austin said.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"You are going to open up for Austin tonight!" Ally said happily.

"What?!" I answered nervously.

"You're going to open up for me tonight." Austin repeated, just as happy as Ally.

"I can't do this; I haven't performed on stage since Emmylou got diagnosed, besides Karaoke." I say, fear growing stronger.

"Come on Er, you can do this. We believe in you." Kim said, trying to help.

"Yeah, come on Erin, we'll be there with you." Milton and Jerry say.

"Erin, you can do this, what do you have to lose?" Ally asks.

"Everything, I have everything to lose." I say and run out the door.

**Jack's POV (About time right?):**

After Erin ran out the door, everyone was confused about what she meant by saying she has "everything to lose".

"I'll go get her." I say and run out the door after Erin.

I look everywhere, when I realize the place she went was the dance studio, sure enough when  
I get there; she is in the middle of the room dancing.

"Erin, are you okay?" I ask as I walk over to her.

"No, I terrified. I can't sing at a concert. It has been 3 weeks since I have done that." She says facing me, and I see that she has been crying.

My heart broke when I saw her looking like that.

"What did you mean when you said 'I have everything to lose'?" I ask her.

"I have a lot to lose, my singing career, my friends, you, everything." She answers, starting to cry again.

I walk over to her and give her a hug, just letting her cry, when she finished I just kept my arm around her waist.

"You want to go back now?" I ask softly.

"I can't do this Jack, I know I can't." She says.

"You can. I know you can. Now come along diva." I say, using the nickname I gave her to calm her down or tease her.

"You're right, I can do this." She says with a smile.

I smile back, as we walk back to the dojo hand in hand.

**Erin's POV:**

When we get back to the dojo, everyone's eyes are on me.

"When's the concert?" I ask.

"Tomorrow night." Ally answered.

"Ok, I'll do it, but only if Kim can sing with me." I say.

"Of course." Austin said with a smile.

I return the smile, and in the corner of my eye I see Jack frown, like something upset him, I walk over to him.

"What's up Grease? You look sad." I ask, using his nicknames I gave him to tease or help him calm down, hoping it will cheer him up.

"Are you and Austin dating? Because if so, I'll stay out of your way." Jack said.

"What? We're not dating Jack." I say.

"Wait, what? Then why do you guys act like you are a couple?" He asks.

"Jack, I've known Austin my whole life, he is like a brother to me, my best friend. I only like you." I say with a smile.

"That's sweet, I like you too." He says.

I smile and walk back over with Jack.

"So, what song are you singing tomorrow?" Austin asks.

"Um, I don't know yet, Kim and I will probably go over to my house and pick one so we can practice." I say.

"Ok, well, we'll see you tomorrow." Austin and Ally said together.

"Ok, bye." I say.

**Skip a day***

**Erin's POV: **

I was in the dojo practicing with Kim before the concert while Milton and Jerry act like the audience, when Jack walks in.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm sorry." Jack says.

"It's ok, we were just practicing anyway." Kim said.

"Cool, what song are you doing anyway?" Jack asks.

"It's a surprise." I say.

"But, they know." Jack says pointing to Jerry and Milton.

"Actually, they don't, they are wearing earplugs, and they can't hear the song, so it's a surprise." I say, trying not to laugh.

"Hey guys." Austin and Ally said as they walked through the door.

"Hey." Kim and I reply.

"Whatcha doing?" Ally asked.

"Practicing our song." Kim says, but she looks like she is trying to keep from laughing.

"What?" I ask Kim, but right after I ask that I feel someone pick me up from behind and spin me around, I knew it was Jack, trying to get me to sing some of the song for tonight.

"Jack, quit it!" I screamed as he kept spinning me around.

"Okay." He says as he puts me down and walks back over to his seat.

"Will you please sing a little of your song now?" He asks.

"No, it's a surprise." I say.

"Please Angel?" Jack begs me, and he just has to use the nickname he gave me.

"No Darling, it's a secret." I say.

Everyone knew that Jack and I were dating, although we haven't been on our first date, except for Austin and Ally, who were very confused.

"Why are you guys calling each other that?" Ally asked.

"Because, we are dating." I say while holding Jack's hand and smiling.

"What?!" Austin asked, while jumping up out of his seat.

"We are dating, he asked me out yesterday, we were going to go out on our date tonight, but I have the concert to perform at." I said.

"You hurt her, or break her heart, you're dead." Austin says to Jack with anger in his eyes.

"I would never hurt her." Jack says, with his arm around me.

**Skip to concert***

**Erin's POV: **

I hold the microphone in my hand nervously, as the music began to play to the song Kim and I rehearsed.

_Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
so many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it  
So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why know we can make it_

_If you tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more  
So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway_

The song ends and everyone claps as Kim and I step off the stage and Austin steps on stage.

"That was beautiful Angel." Jack says giving me a hug.

"Thank you Darling." I say.

"You still up for that date?" He asks.

"Of course, let's go." I say, as we walk to the Café, Jack's arm on my shoulders, and my arm around his waist, as I text my friends, and my Uncle where I am going.

The last thing I see before we turn the corner is Austin's angry face.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I honestly really liked it. 1. Grease and Diva are nicknames Jack and Erin use to tease each other. **

**2. Darling and Angel are Jack and Erin's couple nicknames. **

**3. Jack and Erin's date will be in the next chapter, and the school dance, will be in the chapter after that. **

**I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' It! 3 3 3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, I hope you guys liked the past 4 chapters, but this chapter will have a lot of Jarin (Jack and Erin) moments and drama. **

**I hope ya'll like it! **

**Disclaimer: you know…**

_Previously on The Great Escape: _

_Erin's POV:_

_"OMG! What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I run to go hug Ally._

_"Austin has a concert here as part of his tour, so we came to see you." Ally answered._

_"I can believe you guys are here!" I say as I hugged Austin and he spun me around while I giggled._

_"Austin, Ally. This is Kim, Milton, Jerry and Jack. We all take Karate here together." I say and everyone waves._

_"Guys, this is Austin and Ally, my best friends from Miami, I have know them my entire life." I say I smile._

_"Erin, we got you something, to say sorry for showing up unexpectedly." Ally said as Austin handed me a small box._

_It was a key chain that said "Believe" on it with a golden microphone._

_"Thanks guys, it is very pretty." I say as I put it in my purse._

_"Well, we are glad you like it, because we have another big surprise." Austin said._

_"What is it?" I asked excitedly._

_"You are going to open up for Austin tonight!" Ally said happily._

_"What?!" I answered nervously._

_"You're going to open up for me tonight." Austin repeated, just as happy as Ally._

_"I can't do this; I haven't performed on stage since Emmylou got diagnosed, besides Karaoke." I say, fear growing stronger._

_"Come on Er, you can do this. We believe in you." Kim said, trying to help._

_"Yeah, come on Erin, we'll be there with you." Milton and Jerry say._

_"Erin, you can do this, what do you have to lose?" Ally asks._

_"Everything, I have everything to lose." I say and run out the door._

_Jack's POV (About time right?):_

_After Erin ran out the door, everyone was confused about what she meant by saying she has "everything to lose"._

_"I'll go get her." I say and run out the door after Erin._

_I look everywhere, when I realize the place she went was the dance studio, sure enough when  
I get there; she is in the middle of the room dancing._

_"Erin, are you okay?" I ask as I walk over to her._

_"No, I terrified. I can't sing at a concert. It has been 3 weeks since I have done that." She says facing me, and I see that she has been crying._

_My heart broke when I saw her looking like that._

_"What did you mean when you said 'I have everything to lose'?" I ask her._

_"I have a lot to lose, my singing career, my friends, you, everything." She answers, starting to cry again._

_I walk over to her and give her a hug, just letting her cry, when she finished I just kept my arm around her waist._

_"You want to go back now?" I ask softly._

_"I can't do this Jack, I know I can't." She says._

_"You can. I know you can. Now come along diva." I say, using the nickname I gave her to calm her down or tease her._

_"You're right, I can do this." She says with a smile._

_I smile back, as we walk back to the dojo hand in hand._

_Erin's POV:_

_When we get back to the dojo, everyone's eyes are on me._

_"When's the concert?" I ask._

_"Tomorrow night." Ally answered._

_"Ok, I'll do it, but only if Kim can sing with me." I say._

_"Of course." Austin said with a smile._

_I return the smile, and in the corner of my eye I see Jack frown, like something upset him, I walk over to him._

_"What's up Grease? You look sad." I ask, using his nicknames I gave him to tease or help him calm down, hoping it will cheer him up._

_"Are you and Austin dating? Because if so, I'll stay out of your way." Jack said._

_"What? We're not dating Jack." I say._

_"Wait, what? Then why do you guys act like you are a couple?" He asks._

_"Jack, I've known Austin my whole life, he is like a brother to me, my best friend. I only like you." I say with a smile._

_"That's sweet, I like you too." He says._

_I smile and walk back over with Jack._

_"So, what song are you singing tomorrow?" Austin asks._

_"Um, I don't know yet, Kim and I will probably go over to my house and pick one so we can practice." I say._

_"Ok, well, we'll see you tomorrow." Austin and Ally said together._

_"Ok, bye." I say._

_Skip a day*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was in the dojo practicing with Kim before the concert while Milton and Jerry act like the audience, when Jack walks in._

_"Sorry I'm late, I'm sorry." Jack says._

_"It's ok, we were just practicing anyway." Kim said._

_"Cool, what song are you doing anyway?" Jack asks._

_"It's a surprise." I say._

_"But, they know." Jack says pointing to Jerry and Milton._

_"Actually, they don't, they are wearing earplugs, and they can't hear the song, so it's a surprise." I say, trying not to laugh._

_"Hey guys." Austin and Ally said as they walked through the door._

_"Hey." Kim and I reply._

_"Whatcha doing?" Ally asked._

_"Practicing our song." Kim says, but she looks like she is trying to keep from laughing._

_"What?" I ask Kim, but right after I ask that I feel someone pick me up from behind and spin me around, I knew it was Jack, trying to get me to sing some of the song for tonight._

_"Jack, quit it!" I screamed as he kept spinning me around._

_"Okay." He says as he puts me down and walks back over to his seat._

_"Will you please sing a little of your song now?" He asks._

_"No, it's a surprise." I say._

_"Please Angel?" Jack begs me, and he just has to use the nickname he gave me._

_"No Darling, it's a secret." I say._

_Everyone knew that Jack and I were dating, although we haven't been on our first date, except for Austin and Ally, who were very confused._

_"Why are you guys calling each other that?" Ally asked._

_"Because, we are dating." I say while holding Jack's hand and smiling._

_"What?!" Austin asked, while jumping up out of his seat._

_"We are dating, he asked me out yesterday, we were going to go out on our date tonight, but I have the concert to perform at." I said._

_"You hurt her, or break her heart, you're dead." Austin says to Jack with anger in his eyes._

_"I would never hurt her." Jack says, with his arm around me._

_Skip to concert*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I hold the microphone in my hand nervously, as the music began to play to the song Kim and I rehearsed._

_Ohh yeah yeah__  
__The situations turns around enough to figure out__  
__That someone else has let you down__  
__so many times I don't know why__  
__But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah__  
__And tell me that I take your breath away__  
__And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure__  
__There's nothing left to say__  
__Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Tell me that you love me anyway__  
__Ohhh_

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside__  
__Is being shared with someone else__  
__Nowhere to hide I don't know why__  
__But I know we can make it__  
__As long as you say it__  
__So tell me that you love me yeah__  
__And tell me that I take your breath away__  
__And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure__  
__There's nothing left to say__  
__Tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day__  
__I can hear what you say__  
__Now I know why know we can make it_

_If you tell me that you love me yeah__  
__And tell me that I take your breath away__  
__And maybe if you take one more__  
__So tell me that you love me yeah__  
__And tell me that I take your breath away__  
__Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure__  
__There's nothing left to say__  
__Tell me that you love me anyway_

_The song ends and everyone claps as Kim and I step off the stage and Austin steps on stage._

_"That was beautiful Angel." Jack says giving me a hug._

_"Thank you Darling." I say._

_"You still up for that date?" He asks._

_"Of course, let's go." I say, as we walk to the Café, Jack's arm on my shoulders, and my arm around his waist, as I text my friends, and my Uncle where I am going._

_The last thing I see before we turn the corner is Austin's angry face._

**Chapter 5: Confrontations.**

**Erin's POV: **

Jack and I soon get to the Café; he was a complete gentleman, going as far as pulling my chair out for me, and kissing my hand.

We place our order, and Jack asks me more about myself.

"Well, I was originally born in North Carolina, but moved to Miami at the age of 4, My birthday is October 6th, I'm 16, I'm a total girly girl, but when it comes to sport, I'm all for it, my favorites are Football, Baseball, and Hockey, I love to sing and dance, but most of all, I love my friends and family." I say with a smile.

"I was born here in Seaford, My birthday is July 13th, I'm 16, I love my family and friends, sports, music and karate." Jack says.

"That seems cool." I say with a smile.

"I have something for you. Close your eyes." Jack says with a smile.

I close my eyes like Jack asked me too, and I feel something cold around my neck.

"Okay, open them." Jack says.

I open my eyes to find a beautiful golden necklace with a guitar around my neck, the name "Emmylou" was engraved into it.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful! Thank you!" I say turning around to hug him.

"Your beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He says with a smile.

I turn away from him blushing, when he gently turns my head so he could kiss me.

I pull away smiling, and leaned in for another kiss when I heard "Erin, can I talk to you?" I was surprised when I saw it was Austin.

"I'll be back in a minute darling." I say to Jack, and then I walk outside with Austin.

"Why did you leave?" Austin asked.

"What are you talking about Austin?" I ask.

"Why did you leave the concert? To be with that so called boyfriend of yours?" Austin asked.

"Don't talk about Jack that way! He is sweet, and he's been there for me when I needed someone, so don't even go there!" I say with anger in my voice.

"I have always been there for you! My whole life I have protected you, comforted you, and I have loved you!" Austin said with anger.

"You're wrong, you didn't comfort me when my sister died, you are my best friend and you didn't even come to visit my sister on her deathbed. Instead, you worried about your music career, your world tour, and your celebrity, what are you talking about you have always been there for me?!" I scream loudly at him, glad I'm getting this off my chest.

"And you think he will always be there for you? Just wait, he'll leave you either heartbroken or pregnant. That's all pretty boy is good for right?!" Austin said with hatred in his voice.

"That is not true!" I yell at him.

"It is true and you know it! Either he just wants one thing from you, or you're using him to fill that emptiness inside of you!" Austin said.

"I should say the same to you, what about the girl you use, huh? Every week you would have a new girl, and everyone knows that soon poor Ally would be next!" I yell.

"That is not true!" Austin yells.

"Yes it is! You use people! And you accuse me of using Jack?! He comforts me; he makes me remember the good times with Emmylou!" I yell.

"Oh come on! She's dead, get over it!" Austin yells, causing me to lose my temper. I walk over and slap him across the face, hard.

"I never want to see you again! I can't believe you would say that!" I say, after I said that, Jack stepped outside confused.

"What's going on out here?" He asked, putting his arm around me protectively.

"Austin and I are just talking." I say, putting my arm around Jack, while Austin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I was just leaving. Bye Erin, Bye Jack, it was nice to meet you." Austin said with a polite voice, clearly fake.

"Bye Austin." I say with a harsh voice.

When Austin walks off out of sight, Jack turns me so I'm facing him.

"I heard the whole thing, are you okay?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I feel better now that I got that off of my chest." I say, with a confident smile.

"I'm so proud of you, standing up for yourself, and it was really sweet when you stood up for me too." Jack said as we walked back to the dojo hand in hand.

"You're welcome Darling." I say with a smile.

Jack returns the smile and kisses me.

I smile as we pull away, and held hands again.

I do believe I'm falling in love with Jack Brewer.

**So….. There were some cute Jarin moments, and a lot of drama. I hope you guys liked it! **

**I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' It! **


	6. Chapter 6: Starry Night

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Shout out to Karategirl77 for saying I should put some Jarin teasing in there, so if that's what you guys want, I'll gladly put it in there for you! I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: you know. **

_Previously on The Great Escape: _

_"What's going on out here?" He asked, putting his arm around me protectively._

_"Austin and I are just talking." I say, putting my arm around Jack, while Austin rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah, but I was just leaving. Bye Erin, Bye Jack, it was nice to meet you." Austin said with a polite voice, clearly fake._

_"Bye Austin." I say with a harsh voice._

_When Austin walks off out of sight, Jack turns me so I'm facing him._

_"I heard the whole thing, are you okay?" Jack asked, looking concerned._

_"Yeah, I feel better now that I got that off of my chest." I say, with a confident smile._

_"I'm so proud of you, standing up for yourself, and it was really sweet when you stood up for me too." Jack said as we walked back to the dojo hand in hand._

_"You're welcome Darling." I say with a smile._

_Jack returns the smile and kisses me._

_I smile as we pull away, and held hands again._

_I do believe I'm falling in love with Jack Brewer._

**Chapter 6: Starry Night**

**Erin's POV: **

I was sitting in the dojo reading my favorite book _Carolina Rain,_ when I heard someone behind me.

"Don't even think about it." I say, knowing the guys were probably standing behind me with water guns in their hands. I feel for it once, but never again.

"Aw, come on, how did you know we were behind you? We were quiet." Jerry asked.

"1. You bumped into the wall. 2. You were breathing loudly. And 3. I knew you would try to pull that prank again." I say explaining why I knew they were there.

"Right…" Jerry said, clearly disappointed with how he didn't prank me, Milton, on the other hand, he knew that I was going to catch them eventually.

"Hey Er." Kim said walking over to sit next to me.

"Hey Kimmy." I say not looking up from my book.

"Whatcha reading?" Kim asked leaning over to see what book it was.

"Only my favorite book, Carolina Rain." I say showing her the cover.

"Of course, you have read it like 4 times." Kim said jokingly.

"I know." I say as I went back to reading my book.

"Hey Angel." Jack said walking over to where Kim and I were.

"Hey." I said, still reading my book, putting my bookmark in place, as soon as jack sees me do that he closes my book and takes it from me.

"Hey! Give it back!" I say as I jump up trying to get my book back.

"What this? I'm sure you don't this." Jack said looking at the book, jokingly giving me a disgusted face.

"Yeah, I do. Now, can I please have my book back?" I ask politely.

"You have to kiss me for it." Jack says with a smirk.

"Eh, you can keep it." I say and walk off teasingly.

"Aw come on." Jack says with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, ok." I say as I walk back over and give him a quick peck on the lips.

He does what he promised, and gives me my book back.

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

"You're welcome." Jack says returning the smile.

I walk over to my locker and put my book up before practice starts.

Jack walks over to me and hugs me from behind placing his head on my shoulder.

I smile and turn to kiss him on the cheek.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together." Kim says.

"Thank you." Jack said with a cocky grin.

I smile and Jack spun me around, so I can face Kim.

"Thank you." I say while giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. So, are you excited for tonight's dance? I love the theme this year." Kim says.

"So excited, and me too. It will be a night to remember." I say with a smile.

The theme this year is Starry Night, a night under the stars. It will be so fancy, and I have the perfect dress. It is a beautiful white dress white one sleeve and black lace on one side, with a black ribbon belt.

I can't wait to wear it.

**Skip to dance***

**Jack's POV:**

I was standing here waiting for Erin, I wanted to pick her up like all the guys do, but she insisted on meeting me here.

I was extremely nervous that something happened when I heard the music stop, and everyone started to look in one direction, I look in the same direction to see Erin standing by the door, looking as beautiful as ever, in a gorgeous dress, she looked amazing.

I'm not one of those guys who will date a girl to get one thing; I will never be one of those guys. I am one of those guys who will wait until marriage until anything happens.

I was certain before, but now, I know, Erin Wilkes has stolen my heart, and I totally in love with her.

**Erin's POV: **

I was running late getting ready; I put on my dress Emmylou gave me, found the matching earrings and the necklace Jack gave to me, put on makeup and pulled my curled hair back, some up some down.

When I got to the school and walked into the gym, the music stopped any everyone's eyes were on me. I shyly wave and walk over to Jack, Kim, Jerry and Milton over by the refreshments.

By the time I get there, they are all staring at me.

"Wow, you look good Er." Kim says, hugging me with a smile.

"Thanks Kimmy." I say, returning the smile.

"You look great Erin." Milton says while giving me a hug.

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Jerry says.

"Thanks Jerry." I say giving him a hug.

"You look gorgeous, as always." Jack says.

"Thank you darling." I say giving him a hug while smiling.

We all talk, take pictures and just joke around; I met my teachers and a bunch of the students who were really friendly.

Kim, Jerry and Milton all walked off with their dates to dance, leaving Jack and I alone.

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked after he went to request a song.

"Of course darling." I say with a smile when I recognize the song, it was the same song Jack was playing on the guitar the day I took him to the dance studio.

I smile as he wrapped one arm around my waist, and took my hand with the other.

We dance until the song ends, then we walk off the dance floor and go to sit down to talk.

"Are you having a good time Angel?" Jack asked me with a smile.

"Yes, I'm having lot of fun darling." I say returning the smile; I just love it when he calls me Angel and smiles.

"I'm glad. You look amazing." He said a smiled.

"Thank you." I reply giggling.

"I love you… I'm sorry, this is too soon. I'm really sorry." Jack says and turns away.

"Don't be. I love you too." I say with a huge smile.

Jack turns around looking shocked.

"Really?" He asks, still shocked.

"Yes, I do." I say, pulling him gently by the collar so I could kiss him.

We pull away smiling, and I took a picture of us, then we stood up to go back and dance some more.

**After the dance* **

**Erin's POV: **

Jack and I were walking back to my house, well, to be correct, Jack was walking while I rode on his back, I told him I would be fine walking, but when I almost rolled my ankle, I gave in.

When we get my house Jack set me on the porch, I turn to look at him.

"Thank you for an amazing night." I say.

"You're welcome Angel." Jack said with a smile.

We kissed for 5 minutes before I pull away smiling.

"I love you Angel." Jack says.

"I love you too Darling." I say.

**Wow…. So….. Jack and Erin said "I love you" to each other. I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**There is a picture of what I imagine Erin's dress, hair, and necklace from the last chapter would look like on my profile, you'll need to copy and paste the links. **

**I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' It! **


	7. Chapter 7: Missing You

**Hey guys! I'm back. I hope you guys liked that last chapter, and I want to say thank you for the amazing support I am getting from you guys, ya'll are awesome! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer… ya'll know. **

_Previously on The Great Escape: _

_Jack's POV:_

_I was standing here waiting for Erin, I wanted to pick her up like all the guys do, but she insisted on meeting me here._

_I was extremely nervous that something happened when I heard the music stop, and everyone started to look in one direction, I look in the same direction to see Erin standing by the door, looking as beautiful as ever, in a gorgeous dress, she looked amazing._

_I'm not one of those guys who will date a girl to get one thing; I will never be one of those guys. I am one of those guys who will wait until marriage until anything happens._

_I was certain before, but now, I know, Erin Wilkes has stolen my heart, and I totally in love with her._

_Erin's POV:_

_I was running late getting ready; I put on my dress Emmylou gave me, found the matching earrings and the necklace Jack gave to me, put on makeup and pulled my curled hair back, some up some down._

_When I got to the school and walked into the gym, the music stopped any everyone's eyes were on me. I shyly wave and walk over to Jack, Kim, Jerry and Milton over by the refreshments._

_By the time I get there, they are all staring at me._

_"Wow, you look good Er." Kim says, hugging me with a smile._

_"Thanks Kimmy." I say, returning the smile._

_"You look great Erin." Milton says while giving me a hug._

_"Thank you." I say with a smile._

_"Wow, you look beautiful." Jerry says._

_"Thanks Jerry." I say giving him a hug._

_"You look gorgeous, as always." Jack says._

_"Thank you darling." I say giving him a hug while smiling._

_We all talk, take pictures and just joke around; I met my teachers and a bunch of the students who were really friendly._

_Kim, Jerry and Milton all walked off with their dates to dance, leaving Jack and I alone._

_"May I have this dance?" Jack asked after he went to request a song._

_"Of course darling." I say with a smile when I recognize the song, it was the same song Jack was playing on the guitar the day I took him to the dance studio._

_I smile as he wrapped one arm around my waist, and took my hand with the other._

_We dance until the song ends, then we walk off the dance floor and go to sit down to talk._

_"Are you having a good time Angel?" Jack asked me with a smile._

_"Yes, I'm having lot of fun darling." I say returning the smile; I just love it when he calls me Angel and smiles._

_"I'm glad. You look amazing." He said a smiled._

_"Thank you." I reply giggling._

_"I love you… I'm sorry, this is too soon. I'm really sorry." Jack says and turns away._

_"Don't be. I love you too." I say with a huge smile._

_Jack turns around looking shocked._

_"Really?" He asks, still shocked._

_"Yes, I do." I say, pulling him gently by the collar so I could kiss him._

_We pull away smiling, and I took a picture of us, then we stood up to go back and dance some more._

_After the dance*_

_Erin's POV:_

_Jack and I were walking back to my house, well, to be correct, Jack was walking while I rode on his back, I told him I would be fine walking, but when I almost rolled my ankle, I gave in._

_When we get my house Jack set me on the porch, I turn to look at him._

_"Thank you for an amazing night." I say._

_"You're welcome Angel." Jack said with a smile._

_We kissed for 5 minutes before I pull away smiling._

_"I love you Angel." Jack says._

"_I love you too Darling." I say._

**Chapter 7: Missing You**

**Jack's POV:**

Kim, Milton, Jerry and I were practicing karate when Kim's phone went off saying that Erin was skyping us.

Erin was invited to a dance competition in San Diego, she went 2 weeks ago to stay and practice her routine for the competition tomorrow, we all miss her like crazy, but we're glad that we will see her tomorrow when we surprise her by showing up for her competition.

Kim answers her phone.

"Hey Erin!" We all say.

"Hey guys!" She said with a smile.

"How are you?" Kim asked.

"I'm great, how about you guys?" She asked.

"We are doing great, although, it's not the same without you." I say.

"I know, I miss you guys so much. How's practice?" She asked.

"It's awesome! We are learning some new stuff." Jerry says.

"How about your practice?" Milton asks.

"It's awesome; I think I might have a winning routine. Speaking of routine, I got to go back to practice; I wish I could talk longer." She says with a sad look on her face.

"It's ok, we have to go too, and we'll talk to you soon." Kim says.

"Ok. Bye guys. I'll see you in 2 days." She says with a smile.

"Bye!" We all say as she hangs up.

We finish practicing and head home to pack for tomorrow.

I can't wait to see Erin dance; she's going to be great.

**At the competition***

**Erin's POV:**

I was warming up when someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Kim? What are you doing here?!" I ask really happy she is here.

"We came to watch you compete." She said."

"We?" I ask, just as Milton, Jerry, and Uncle Rudy walks up and gives me hugs.

"Hey. Thank you guys for coming, where's Jack?" I ask when a pair of hands covers my eyes, I knew it was Jack.

"Guess who?" Jack asked.

I smile as I remove the hands and see Jack.

"Hey." I say giving him a hug and he spins me around.

"I missed you guys so much!" I say as we group hug.

"We missed you too." Uncle Rudy says.

"You guys need to find your seats, we'll be starting soon." I say with a nervous smile.

"Are you ok Er?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kimmy, just nervous." I answer.

"You'll be fine, just be yourself and do your best." Milton says.

"Thanks." I say.

"And if you get nervous, just do something different, the judges will never know." Jerry suggested.

"I can't they know my routine." I say.

"What routine are you doing?" Jack asked

"The contemporary routine I came up with when I took all of you guys to the dance studio we were joking around." I say.

"That is a pretty dance Er." Kim says.

"Thanks Kimmy." I say with a smile.

"I remember that routine." Milton says.

"I liked that routine." Jerry says.

"You'll do great." My uncle Rudy says.

"Thanks guys." I say with a smile.

"You need a partner for that routine." Jack says.

"I have practiced without one, but the judges said I needed to find one before my performance." I say.

"I'll do it with you." Jack said with a smile.

"Ok, let's go practice it." I say.

**After Erin's performance***

**Erin's POV:**

When Jack and finish the dance, everyone was clapping.

"And the winner is… Erin Wilkes and Jack Brewer!" The Judges said.

"I can't believe it! We won!" I say, while Jack smiles.

"Erin Wilkes? I'm Jacob Martin, and I want to talk to you." The guy says.

"Ok." I say and follow the guy so we can talk.

**At the dojo, the next day***

**Erin's POV:**

"Hey Erin! What's up?" Everyone says with a smile, but the smiles turns to confused faces when they see me lying on the mat.

"The sky." I say trying to joke with them.

They come over and lie down on the mat with me, looking at the ceiling.

"I need to tell you guys something." I say sitting up.

"What is it?" They ask.

"I got an offer for a scholarship to Julliard in New York." I say.

"That's awesome!" They say.

"But, if I accept, I have to leave tomorrow." I say.

"What?" They say together.

And now I immediately regret saying that.

**I hope you guys like this chapter, even if there weren't many Jarin moments. **

**I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' it! **


	8. Chapter 8: Stay

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I know a lot of you guys were really confused about the last part of the chapter, so I hope this helps explain. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize and I do not own the song Stay by Florida Georgia Line, if you have not heard of them, go check them out, this song is very moving. **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Jack's POV:_

_Kim, Milton, Jerry and I were practicing karate when Kim's phone went off saying that Erin was skyping us._

_Erin was invited to a dance competition in San Diego, she went 2 weeks ago to stay and practice her routine for the competition tomorrow, we all miss her like crazy, but we're glad that we will see her tomorrow when we surprise her by showing up for her competition._

_Kim answers her phone._

_"Hey Erin!" We all say._

_"Hey guys!" She said with a smile._

_"How are you?" Kim asked._

_"I'm great, how about you guys?" She asked._

_"We are doing great, although, it's not the same without you." I say._

_"I know, I miss you guys so much. How's practice?" She asked._

_"It's awesome! We are learning some new stuff." Jerry says._

_"How about your practice?" Milton asks._

_"It's awesome; I think I might have a winning routine. Speaking of routine, I got to go back to practice; I wish I could talk longer." She says with a sad look on her face._

_"It's ok, we have to go too, and we'll talk to you soon." Kim says._

_"Ok. Bye guys. I'll see you in 2 days." She says with a smile._

_"Bye!" We all say as she hangs up._

_We finish practicing and head home to pack for tomorrow._

_I can't wait to see Erin dance; she's going to be great._

_At the competition*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was warming up when someone taps me on the shoulder._

_"Kim? What are you doing here?!" I ask really happy she is here._

_"We came to watch you compete." She said."_

_"We?" I ask, just as Milton, Jerry, and Uncle Rudy walks up and gives me hugs._

_"Hey. Thank you guys for coming, where's Jack?" I ask when a pair of hands covers my eyes, I knew it was Jack._

_"Guess who?" Jack asked._

_I smile as I remove the hands and see Jack._

_"Hey." I say giving him a hug and he spins me around._

_"I missed you guys so much!" I say as we group hug._

_"We missed you too." Uncle Rudy says._

_"You guys need to find your seats, we'll be starting soon." I say with a nervous smile._

_"Are you ok Er?" Kim asks._

_"Yeah, I'm fine Kimmy, just nervous." I answer._

_"You'll be fine, just be yourself and do your best." Milton says._

_"Thanks." I say._

_"And if you get nervous, just do something different, the judges will never know." Jerry suggested._

_"I can't they know my routine." I say._

_"What routine are you doing?" Jack asked_

_"The contemporary routine I came up with when I took all of you guys to the dance studio we were joking around." I say._

_"That is a pretty dance Er." Kim says._

_"Thanks Kimmy." I say with a smile._

_"I remember that routine." Milton says._

_"I liked that routine." Jerry says._

_"You'll do great." My uncle Rudy says._

_"Thanks guys." I say with a smile._

_"You need a partner for that routine." Jack says._

_"I have practiced without one, but the judges said I needed to find one before my performance." I say._

_"I'll do it with you." Jack said with a smile._

_"Ok, let's go practice it." I say._

_After Erin's performance*_

_Erin's POV:_

_When Jack and finish the dance, everyone was clapping._

_"And the winner is… Erin Wilkes and Jack Brewer!" The Judges said._

_"I can't believe it! We won!" I say, while Jack smiles._

_"Erin Wilkes? I'm Jacob Martin, and I want to talk to you." The guy says._

_"Ok." I say and follow the guy so we can talk._

_At the dojo, the next day*_

_Erin's POV:_

_"Hey Erin! What's up?" Everyone says with a smile, but the smiles turns to confused faces when they see me lying on the mat._

_"The sky." I say trying to joke with them._

_They come over and lie down on the mat with me, looking at the ceiling._

_"I need to tell you guys something." I say sitting up._

_"What is it?" They ask._

_"I got an offer for a scholarship to Julliard in New York." I say._

_"That's awesome!" They say._

_"But, if I accept, I have to leave tomorrow." I say._

_"What?" They say together._

_And now I immediately regret saying that_.

**Chapter 8: Stay**

**Erin's POV: **

"I would have to leave tomorrow if I accept this offer." I repeat.

"Wow, an offer to go to Julliard? That's was your dream Er, you should take it!" Kim said.

"It is my dream Kimmy, it is an amazing opportunity for me, and I have to take it." I say with a smile.

"You should go, Julliard is an amazing school." Milton says.

"Yeah, an offer like this is very rare." Jerry says.

"You should go, if it is your dream, you should go on and achieve it." Jack says.

"Thanks guys, but it is going to be so hard to leave, I'll miss you guys so much." I say.

"Erin, you should go, you don't have to pass this up for us, and we'll always support you." Kim says.

"I know that, trust me I do." I say.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jerry asked.

"I'm going to New York." I say, still a little unsure.

"Great, you'll be the best dancer there." Jack says.

"I don't know about that, there are dancers coming from the best studios in the world to study at Julliard." I say.

They all talk about how awesome New York will be for me, and I know that they are trying to make me feel better, but I can't take it anymore.

"Guys stop it! You are just making it harder for me to leave." I say, having a flashback moment from what I said to my friends in Miami.

I see their shocked faces, and I regret snapping at them.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm so sorry." I say, crying as I take off the necklace Jack gave me and hand it back to him.

I get up and walk out of the dojo and run home, I walk upstairs to my room, close my door and slide my back down the wall and put my head in my hands.

About an hour later I hear a knock on my door. I stand up and open the door to find Jack standing there.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." I manage to get out and open the door wider to let him in.

"I'm sorry." I say as we sit down on my bed.

"It's ok." Jack says.

"No, it's not. I got angry and took it out on you guys." I say looking down at the floor.

"Why did you give it back?" Jack asked me, holding open his hand, showing me the necklace.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but I don't think I can handle being away from you for so long while we are together." I say.

"So we're breaking up?" He asks.

"I guess so." I say, hoping he can change my mind.

He leans over and kisses my forehead and stands up to walk out of my room.

"Seriously, you're going to let me end it like this? I break up with you to go to New York and I may never see you again?" I ask tears stinging my eyes.

"I love you too much to try to stop you from going after your dreams." Jack says.

"I thought love meant you stay with the one you love, no matter what?" I say.

"Sometimes, thing aren't as simple as a fairy tale Erin, sometimes you have to do what's best for yourself." Jack says.

"So us breaking up is what is best for you right? And going to New York being thousands of miles from my friends is what's best for me?" I ask.

"No, I say that." He says.

"I have to do what's best for me, no matter what the cost is what you are trying to say then?" I ask.

"I didn't say that either." He says.

"Then what are you saying?" I ask.

"I'm saying I love you, but I have to do what's best for you." He says. And with that he kissed my cheek and leaves.

I finish my packing with tears in my eyes, and when I finish, I pick up my IPod and head to the dance studio, and do what I do best, dance to hide the pain I'm feeling.

**The next morning***

**Erin's POV:**

I walk to the dojo with my suitcase to goodbye to everyone; I know that I just moved here, but an offer this big just can't be passed up.

"Hey guys." I say as I walk in to find Kim, Jerry and Milton standing there waiting for me.

"Hey." They say and come over to hug me.

"So, you're really leaving huh?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, I know that this will be a good thing to do to help build my dancing career, but I'll miss you guys so much." I say, tears starting to form in my eyes.

We all group hug and talk until I have to leave, I say goodbye one last time, then walk to the door, looking back one last time at my friends and wave before heading out the door to go to the airport.

**At the airport***

**Erin's POV:**

I go through security and head over to the gate and sit down on a bench, when I hear a guitar strumming and singing.

I get up to see what is, and I think I recognize the voice.

_I'd sell my soul just to see your face.  
And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain.  
In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith._

But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.  
(I should have took the time to tell you)  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(Girl you gotta know I love you)

My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black.  
(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone)  
Without your touch I'm not gonna last.  
(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)  
It feels like my walls are caving in.  
(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)  
And I'll do anything to have you here again.

But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.  
(I should have took the time to tell you)  
And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)

Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long.  
And I can't stand to be alone.  
Please know this is not your fault.

And all I want...

Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay.  
There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday.

And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(Girl you gotta know I love you)  
Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?  
(I can't go another day without you)

Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?

At the end of the song, Jack walks over to me, with tears and his eyes and hugs me.

"I'm sorry, please stay." He says, his voice choking up and starts crying.

I pull away looking at him confused.

"I thought you wanted me to go, to follow my dreams." I say.

"I do, I really do want you to follow your dreams, but I just can't go on without you, I love you too much to lose you." He says and pulls me in for a passionate kiss.

I pull away and walk a few steps away, not knowing what to do, should I go and leave everyone behind when they have done so much for me, or should I stay and follow my dreams here, with the ones I love?

My mind tells me to go, but my heart wants me to stay, and my wise younger sister always told me to follow my heart.

"I love you too." I say.

"Please stay Angel, please." Jack says crying, I hate seeing him like this, if I leave him like this, I'll hate myself forever.

"I can't leave; I have too much to lose." I say running to him and kiss him passionately.

"So you're staying?" He asks with pleading eyes.

"Yes." I say and kiss him again.

"I'm sorry Darling, please forgive me." I say.

"I already have Angel. " Jack says and puts my necklace back on for me.

"Erin! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on the plane right now." Kim asks me.

"I couldn't leave." I say, and they understand and we all group hug.

I know now I made the right decision.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, except for the part when Jack and Erin broke up for a day, and the ending. **

**I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' It! **


	9. Chapter 9: Unbreakable Bond

**Hey guys! So, I have 35 reviews on 8 chapters! Not a lot, but I am happy for each and every one of them, thank you all for the support and love. **

**So, I hope you like this chapter, since Erin is staying; everyone is going to be a lot closer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize, but I do own Erin. **

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_"I would have to leave tomorrow if I accept this offer." I repeat._

_"Wow, an offer to go to Julliard? That's was your dream Er, you should take it!" Kim said._

_"It is my dream Kimmy, it is an amazing opportunity for me, and I have to take it." I say with a smile._

_"You should go, Julliard is an amazing school." Milton says._

_"Yeah, an offer like this is very rare." Jerry says._

_"You should go, if it is your dream, you should go on and achieve it." Jack says._

_"Thanks guys, but it is going to be so hard to leave, I'll miss you guys so much." I say._

_"Erin, you should go, you don't have to pass this up for us, and we'll always support you." Kim says._

_"I know that, trust me I do." I say._

_"So, what are you going to do?" Jerry asked._

_"I'm going to New York." I say, still a little unsure._

_"Great, you'll be the best dancer there." Jack says._

_"I don't know about that, there are dancers coming from the best studios in the world to study at Julliard." I say._

_They all talk about how awesome New York will be for me, and I know that they are trying to make me feel better, but I can't take it anymore._

_"Guys stop it! You are just making it harder for me to leave." I say, having a flashback moment from what I said to my friends in Miami._

_I see their shocked faces, and I regret snapping at them._

_"I'm sorry guys. I'm so sorry." I say, crying as I take off the necklace Jack gave me and hand it back to him._

_I get up and walk out of the dojo and run home, I walk upstairs to my room, close my door and slide my back down the wall and put my head in my hands._

_About an hour later I hear a knock on my door. I stand up and open the door to find Jack standing there._

_"Hey." He says._

_"Hi." I manage to get out and open the door wider to let him in._

_"I'm sorry." I say as we sit down on my bed._

_"It's ok." Jack says._

_"No, it's not. I got angry and took it out on you guys." I say looking down at the floor._

_"Why did you give it back?" Jack asked me, holding open his hand, showing me the necklace._

_"I'm sorry, Jack, but I don't think I can handle being away from you for so long while we are together." I say._

_"So we're breaking up?" He asks._

_"I guess so." I say, hoping he can change my mind._

_He leans over and kisses my forehead and stands up to walk out of my room._

_"Seriously, you're going to let me end it like this? I break up with you to go to New York and I may never see you again?" I ask tears stinging my eyes._

_"I love you too much to try to stop you from going after your dreams." Jack says._

_"I thought love meant you stay with the one you love, no matter what?" I say._

_"Sometimes, thing aren't as simple as a fairy tale Erin, sometimes you have to do what's best for yourself." Jack says._

_"So us breaking up is what is best for you right? And going to New York being thousands of miles from my friends is what's best for me?" I ask._

_"No, I say that." He says._

_"I have to do what's best for me, no matter what the cost is what you are trying to say then?" I ask._

_"I didn't say that either." He says._

_"Then what are you saying?" I ask._

_"I'm saying I love you, but I have to do what's best for you." He says. And with that he kissed my cheek and leaves._

_I finish my packing with tears in my eyes, and when I finish, I pick up my IPod and head to the dance studio, and do what I do best, dance to hide the pain I'm feeling._

_The next morning*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I walk to the dojo with my suitcase to goodbye to everyone; I know that I just moved here, but an offer this big just can't be passed up._

_"Hey guys." I say as I walk in to find Kim, Jerry and Milton standing there waiting for me._

_"Hey." They say and come over to hug me._

_"So, you're really leaving huh?" Jerry asked._

_"Yes, I know that this will be a good thing to do to help build my dancing career, but I'll miss you guys so much." I say, tears starting to form in my eyes._

_We all group hug and talk until I have to leave, I say goodbye one last time, then walk to the door, looking back one last time at my friends and wave before heading out the door to go to the airport._

_At the airport*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I go through security and head over to the gate and sit down on a bench, when I hear a guitar strumming and singing._

_I get up to see what is, and I think I recognize the voice._

_I'd sell my soul just to see your face.__  
__And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain.__  
__In these times I need a saving grace, but time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith._

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?__  
__I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.__  
__(I should have took the time to tell you)__  
__And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?__  
__(I can't go another day without you)__  
__Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?__  
__(Girl you gotta know I love you)_

_My heart's on my sleeve, but it's turning black.__  
__(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone)__  
__Without your touch I'm not gonna last.__  
__(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)__  
__It feels like my walls are caving in.__  
__(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)__  
__And I'll do anything to have you here again._

_But if I told you I loved you, would it make you want to stay?__  
__I'm sorry for the way I hurt you and making you walk away.__  
__(I should have took the time to tell you)__  
__And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?__  
__(I can't go another day without you)_

_Yeah, the days are cold, the nights are long.__  
__And I can't stand to be alone.__  
__Please know this is not your fault._

_And all I want..._

_Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay.__  
__There's gotta be a way, 'cause going on without you is killing me everyday._

_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you every day, would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home and stay?__  
__(I can't go another day without you)__  
__Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?__  
__(Girl you gotta know I love you)__  
__Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?__  
__(I can't go another day without you)_

_Would it make you, make you, wanna stay?_

_At the end of the song, Jack walks over to me, with tears and his eyes and hugs me._

_"I'm sorry, please stay." He says, his voice choking up and starts crying._

_I pull away looking at him confused._

_"I thought you wanted me to go, to follow my dreams." I say._

_"I do, I really do want you to follow your dreams, but I just can't go on without you, I love you too much to lose you." He says and pulls me in for a passionate kiss._

_I pull away and walk a few steps away, not knowing what to do, should I go and leave everyone behind when they have done so much for me, or should I stay and follow my dreams here, with the ones I love?_

_My mind tells me to go, but my heart wants me to stay, and my wise younger sister always told me to follow my heart._

_"I love you too." I say._

_"Please stay Angel, please." Jack says crying, I hate seeing him like this, if I leave him like this, I'll hate myself forever._

_"I can't leave; I have too much to lose." I say running to him and kiss him passionately._

_"So you're staying?" He asks with pleading eyes._

_"Yes." I say and kiss him again._

_"I'm sorry Darling, please forgive me." I say._

_"I already have Angel." Jack says and puts my necklace back on for me._

_"Erin! What are you doing here? You are supposed to be on the plane right now." Kim asks me._

_"I couldn't leave." I say, and they understand and we all group hug._

_I know now I made the right decision._

**Chapter 9: Unbreakable Bond**

**Jack's POV:**

We were all in the dojo waiting for Erin to come, she was running late today, which is unusual, and she always was on time for everything.

"I wonder what's wrong; she's never late for anything." Kim says.

Soon she came walking through the door, and she looks like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's that I fell in practice causing me to twist my ankle and I also pulled a muscle in my leg." She said.

"Er, you need to take a break; you have been working too hard in practice, both here and at the studio. Now come on, let's take you home." Kim says as she helps Erin up and I let her hop on my back, while Jerry grabs her dance bag, and my bag, while Milton grabs an ice pack.

**At Erin's house***

**Erin's POV:**

When we get to my house, Jack sits me down on the couch and I sit while elevating my ankle while Kim go grabs a bandage to wrap my ankle up and an ice pack to help the swelling go down.

We were all talking, laughing and they would help me with what I needed, needless to say, we all have an unbreakable bond.

"Guys, I appreciate you helping, but I can do things myself too." I say while trying to get up, but when I put pressure on my ankle and feel a sharp pain shoot up my leg, I sit back down.

"Ok, maybe I need you guys to help." I say sheepishly.

We all giggle while Jack comes to sit down next to me and I lean against his side.

Milton, Jerry and Kim start to have an argument on what are the best movies Marvel has made, while Jack and I are making out on the couch.

"Hey lovebirds, cut it out." Jerry said jokingly when he notices that we weren't paying any attention to their argument.

Jack and I pull away smiling and I give Jerry and angry look jokingly and we all start laughing.

"Ok, so the best movie Marvel has made is Captain America, Thor, The Avengers, and Thor: The dark world, so far." I say and they all look at me impressed that even though I was kissing Jack, I still manage to know what they were talking about.

We talk and we sing karaoke on the TV in the living room and joke around while doing it until my uncle walks in with a letter.

"It's for you." He says and hands me the letter while everyone looks curious to see what it says. I open it and I am shocked.

"There's two letters in here. One is from Ally and the other is from Austin." I say and everyone encourages me to read them out loud.

"Dear Erin,

It has been a while since we came to Seaford and saw you with your new friends; I know they are true friends to be there for you through thick and thin, I know that I haven't. Also, be kind to Jack, I can tell he loves you, and you love him, I see in your eyes and actions towards each other. Just know that I am thinking of you, and hope to see you again soon.

Love, Ally." I read with a smile on my face.

"That is really sweet of Ally." Kim says smiling.

"Read Austin's." Milton says. I agree with a smile, but on the inside I'm freaking out thinking it is just going to be another argument. Jack notices and gives me a smile that makes me feel so much better.

"Dear Erin,

I wrote you this letter because Ally found out about our fight and made me apologize.

Anyways, here is my apology.

I'm sorry that you chose to leave Miami to be in Seaford with that so called boyfriend of yours, I'm sorry that you are too scared to hurt someone so you give up on your dreams, and also, I'm sorry that you are too terrified to say what you really think.

Anyways, I'm sorry.

Austin." I finish, anger overcoming me. Everyone is shocked that Austin would say something like that.

"He's just jealous, jealous that he couldn't heal your pain. Er, don't let it get to you, he is not who you thought he was if he was supposed to apologize and still tears you down." Kim says.

"You're right, thanks Kimmy." I say.

We all group hug and watch Thor: The Dark World together while laughing at all the funny moments Thor and Loki have together.

**At the dojo, the next day***

**Erin's POV:**

I walk into the dojo, healed from my twisted ankle from yesterday.

"Hey Kimmy!" I say with a smile before warming up.

"Hey Er! How's the ankle?" Kim asks.

"It's doing a lot better, thanks to you guys helping me yesterday. I say while stretching.

"Hey Erin." The guys say while they grabbed a water bottle.

"Hey." I say still stretching.

"I see the ankle is better." Jack says walking over to me, and I finish stretching.

"Yes it is." I say as I turn to face Jack and give him a quick kiss.

"You want to go somewhere after practice?" He asks.

"Yes, I would love to. Where are me going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." He says with a smile.

"Of course it is." I say jokingly and return the smile.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! There were some Jarin moments in there. And as I promised in the author's at the beginning of the chapter, there was the bond between the 5 friends. **

**Read, review, and PM me if you have questions, ideas, suggestions, or requests. I promise I will answer. **

**I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' It! **

**Btw, what are your favorite parts and your favorite lines. I'm sorry for not doing this in the first chapter, but I am doing it now. You could also review your favorite parts and lines from previous chapters. I would love to hear about them. **

**And remember, if you have twitter, I am R5KickAuslly29 and on Instagram I am R5RauraAuslly29. **


	10. Chapter 10: Kick Higher

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you liked the last one; this chapter will have Jack and Erin on their mystery date. There will be a lot of Jarin moments. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: you know.**

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Jack's POV:_

_We were all in the dojo waiting for Erin to come, she was running late today, which is unusual, and she always was on time for everything._

_"I wonder what's wrong; she's never late for anything." Kim says._

_Soon she came walking through the door, and she looks like she had been crying._

_"What's wrong?" I ask._

_"Nothing, it's that I fell in practice causing me to twist my ankle and I also pulled a muscle in my leg." She said._

_"Er, you need to take a break; you have been working too hard in practice, both here and at the studio. Now come on, let's take you home." Kim says as she helps Erin up and I let her hop on my back, while Jerry grabs her dance bag, and my bag, while Milton grabs an ice pack._

_At Erin's house*_

_Erin's POV:_

_When we get to my house, Jack sits me down on the couch and I sit while elevating my ankle while Kim go grabs a bandage to wrap my ankle up and an ice pack to help the swelling go down._

_We were all talking, laughing and they would help me with what I needed, needless to say, we all have an unbreakable bond._

_"Guys, I appreciate you helping, but I can do things myself too." I say while trying to get up, but when I put pressure on my ankle and feel a sharp pain shoot up my leg, I sit back down._

_"Ok, maybe I need you guys to help." I say sheepishly._

_We all giggle while Jack comes to sit down next to me and I lean against his side._

_Milton, Jerry and Kim start to have an argument on what are the best movies Marvel has made, while Jack and I are making out on the couch._

_"Hey lovebirds, cut it out." Jerry said jokingly when he notices that we weren't paying any attention to their argument._

_Jack and I pull away smiling and I give Jerry and angry look jokingly and we all start laughing._

_"Ok, so the best movie Marvel has made is Captain America, Thor, The Avengers, and Thor: The dark world, so far." I say and they all look at me impressed that even though I was kissing Jack, I still manage to know what they were talking about._

_We talk and we sing karaoke on the TV in the living room and joke around while doing it until my uncle walks in with a letter._

_"It's for you." He says and hands me the letter while everyone looks curious to see what it says. I open it and I am shocked._

_"There's two letters in here. One is from Ally and the other is from Austin." I say and everyone encourages me to read them out loud._

_"Dear Erin,_

_It has been a while since we came to Seaford and saw you with your new friends; I know they are true friends to be there for you through thick and thin, I know that I haven't. Also, be kind to Jack, I can tell he loves you, and you love him, I see in your eyes and actions towards each other. Just know that I am thinking of you, and hope to see you again soon._

_Love, Ally." I read with a smile on my face._

_"That is really sweet of Ally." Kim says smiling._

_"Read Austin's." Milton says. I agree with a smile, but on the inside I'm freaking out thinking it is just going to be another argument. Jack notices and gives me a smile that makes me feel so much better._

_"Dear Erin,_

_I wrote you this letter because Ally found out about our fight and made me apologize._

_Anyways, here is my apology._

_I'm sorry that you chose to leave Miami to be in Seaford with that so called boyfriend of yours, I'm sorry that you are too scared to hurt someone so you give up on your dreams, and also, I'm sorry that you are too terrified to say what you really think._

_Anyways, I'm sorry._

_Austin." I finish, anger overcoming me. Everyone is shocked that Austin would say something like that._

_"He's just jealous, jealous that he couldn't heal your pain. Er, don't let it get to you, he is not who you thought he was if he was supposed to apologize and still tears you down." Kim says._

_"You're right, thanks Kimmy." I say._

_We all group hug and watch Thor: The Dark World together while laughing at all the funny moments Thor and Loki have together._

_At the dojo, the next day*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I walk into the dojo, healed from my twisted ankle from yesterday._

_"Hey Kimmy!" I say with a smile before warming up._

_"Hey Er! How's the ankle?" Kim asks._

_"It's doing a lot better, thanks to you guys helping me yesterday. I say while stretching._

_"Hey Erin." The guys say while they grabbed a water bottle._

_"Hey." I say still stretching._

_"I see the ankle is better." Jack says walking over to me, and I finish stretching._

_"Yes it is." I say as I turn to face Jack and give him a quick kiss._

_"You want to go somewhere after practice?" He asks._

_"Yes, I would love to. Where are me going?" I ask._

_"It's a surprise." He says with a smile._

_"Of course it is." I say jokingly and return the smile._

**Chapter 10: Kick Higher**

**Jack's POV:**

After Erin says that I smile.

"Could you give me a hint?" She asks.

"If I do that it wouldn't be a surprise I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Please?" She asks.

"Ok, so we are leaving this building." I say teasing her.

"Well I knew that." Erin replies sarcastically whole rolling her eyes.

"You don't know how to not be sarcastic do you?" I ask her jokingly.

"No, I really don't." She answers and goes over to the punching dummy.

I laugh, that's one of the things I love about her, she makes me laugh, she has a fiery side to her that never burns out, she is beautiful inside and out, she is kind and caring, and she speaks her mind.

I walk over to the punching dummy to hold it steady while she hits and kicks it, then finally I told her to try to kick a little higher, I forgot to duck when she kicked, causing her to kick me upside the head.

**Erin's POV:**

I went to kick the dummy again when I kick Jack upside the head and he fell down.

Everyone runs over to see if he is ok.

"Jack, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"I am so sorry." I tell Jack we help him up and sit him on the bench.

"It's ok." He says as I hand him an Ice pack.

"Geez Erin, Jack told you to kick higher not to try to kill him." Jerry said.

"I said sorry." I say sheepishly while looking down.

"It's ok Angel, I'm fine. It's just a little bump." Jack says.

"Are you sure? I kicked you pretty hard." I ask while sitting down next to him n the bench.

"Yeah I'm sure." He says standing up and walks around before he gets dizzy and falls, he looks down at the floor embarrassed.

"Ok, I need to sit down for a while." He says causing me to giggle a bit.

"He seems ok, we just need him to sit down for a while, and Erin?" Milton says turning to me.

"Maybe you should stay away from the punching dummies for a while." He says.

"Oh yeah, that was totally what I was thinking." I say to him sarcastically.

"Good, so we are on the same page." He says.

"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" I ask causing Jack and Kim to laugh.

**So, I know it is kinda short, but I thought the date could be in the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' It! **

**Btw, the line "don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" is from It's Christmas, Charlie Brown! **


	11. Chapter 11: Another Letter

**Hey guys! I'm back; I hope you guys liked that chapter. Any ways, this chapter will have the date between Jack and Erin, where are they going? Read to find out.**

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Jack's POV:_

_After Erin says that I smile._

_"Could you give me a hint?" She asks._

_"If I do that it wouldn't be a surprise I say wrapping my arms around her waist._

_"Please?" She asks._

_"Ok, so we are leaving this building." I say teasing her._

_"Well I knew that." Erin replies sarcastically whole rolling her eyes._

_"You don't know how to not be sarcastic do you?" I ask her jokingly._

_"No, I really don't." She answers and goes over to the punching dummy._

_I laugh, that's one of the things I love about her, she makes me laugh, she has a fiery side to her that never burns out, she is beautiful inside and out, she is kind and caring, and she speaks her mind._

_I walk over to the punching dummy to hold it steady while she hits and kicks it, then finally I told her to try to kick a little higher, I forgot to duck when she kicked, causing her to kick me upside the head._

_Erin's POV:_

_I went to kick the dummy again when I kick Jack upside the head and he fell down._

_Everyone runs over to see if he is ok._

_"Jack, are you ok?" I ask._

_"Yeah." He says._

_"I am so sorry." I tell Jack we help him up and sit him on the bench._

_"It's ok." He says as I hand him an Ice pack._

_"Geez Erin, Jack told you to kick higher not to try to kill him." Jerry said._

_"I said sorry." I say sheepishly while looking down._

_"It's ok Angel, I'm fine. It's just a little bump." Jack says._

_"Are you sure? I kicked you pretty hard." I ask while sitting down next to him n the bench._

_"Yeah I'm sure." He says standing up and walks around before he gets dizzy and falls, he looks down at the floor embarrassed._

_"Ok, I need to sit down for a while." He says causing me to giggle a bit._

_"He seems ok, we just need him to sit down for a while, and Erin?" Milton says turning to me._

_"Maybe you should stay away from the punching dummies for a while." He says._

_"Oh yeah, that was totally what I was thinking." I say to him sarcastically._

_"Good, so we are on the same page." He says._

_"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?" I ask causing Jack and Kim to laugh._

**Chapter 11: Another Letter**

**Jack's POV:**

We get done with practice and I walk over to Erin and hug her from behind.

"You ready?" I ask her.

"Yeah, mind telling me where we are going?" She asks.

"Just change into your bathing suit." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Just go change." I say.

When Erin comes back, I blindfold her and grab our picnic basket and bag with towels and clothes in it.

We walk until we get to the park and walk to the riverbank.

"Keep your eyes closed." I say as I take her blindfold off.

"Ok." She says with a smile.

I smile and push her into the river, when she pops back up, she is shocked.

"Jack!" She screams and runs out of the river to chase me.

"Crap." I say and run when she gets closer.

I run until Erin catches up with me, which happened to be back where we started, on the river bank.

She pushed me in but I pull her in with me.

We both laugh and swim a little then we get out and sit down to eat.

"Jack, some days, I wonder how I got so lucky to be with a guy like you." She says.

"I could say the same about you." I say causing her to smile.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say and lean in to kiss her.

We pull away smiling and I walk her home.

**At Erin's house***

**Erin's POV:**

"Wanna come in?" I ask Jack when we get to my house.

"W- Where's your uncle?" he asked nervously.

"He is at the dojo doing some paperwork." I answer.

He looks at me confused and nervous.

"Jack, it's ok. Now come on." I say gently pulling his arm.

He comes inside nervously, and looks nervous when we head up to my room.

"Why can't we stay in the living room?" He asks nervously.

"Ok, what's up with you? You have been nervous since we got here." I say.

"Nothing." He says and looks away.

"Jack, please tell me." I say sweetly.

"I am nervous that something will happen." He says.

"Jack, nothing will happen, I just wanted to come up here to be alone with you, to talk, and just be with you." I say before crying, and Jack hugs me.

"He sent another letter did he?" he asks angrily and I just nod, still crying as I hand him the letter.

"I can't believe he would say that to you." He answers after reading the letter with anger.

"I just want to forget about that for now. I should let you go, the first day of school is tomorrow." I say.

"Ok, I love you Angel and you are beautiful no matter what anyone says." Jack says looking at me with love and adoration.

"I love you too Darling." I say then kiss him.

"Good night." He says.

"Good night." I answer.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**What was your favorite part from this chapter and the last chapter?**

**I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' It! **


	12. Chapter 12: First Day

**Hey guys! I'm back! If you guys are wondering why I didn't update yesterday, was because I updated twice on Saturday, and I was really busy on Monday. I have to go out of town on a retreat for church so I will update a bunch of chapters before this weekend. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Jack's POV:_

_We get done with practice and I walk over to Erin and hug her from behind._

_"You ready?" I ask her._

_"Yeah, mind telling me where we are going?" She asks._

_"Just change into your bathing suit." I tell her._

_"Why?" She asks._

_"Just go change." I say._

_When Erin comes back, I blindfold her and grab our picnic basket and bag with towels and clothes in it._

_We walk until we get to the park and walk to the riverbank._

_"Keep your eyes closed." I say as I take her blindfold off._

_"Ok." She says with a smile._

_I smile and push her into the river, when she pops back up, she is shocked._

_"Jack!" She screams and runs out of the river to chase me._

_"Crap." I say and run when she gets closer._

_I run until Erin catches up with me, which happened to be back where we started, on the river bank._

_She pushed me in but I pull her in with me._

_We both laugh and swim a little then we get out and sit down to eat._

_"Jack, some days, I wonder how I got so lucky to be with a guy like you." She says._

_"I could say the same about you." I say causing her to smile._

_"I love you." She says._

_"I love you too." I say and lean in to kiss her._

_We pull away smiling and I walk her home._

_At Erin's house*_

_Erin's POV:_

_"Wanna come in?" I ask Jack when we get to my house._

_"W- Where's your uncle?" he asked nervously._

_"He is at the dojo doing some paperwork." I answer._

_He looks at me confused and nervous._

_"Jack, it's ok. Now come on." I say gently pulling his arm._

_He comes inside nervously, and looks nervous when we head up to my room._

_"Why can't we stay in the living room?" He asks nervously._

_"Ok, what's up with you? You have been nervous since we got here." I say._

_"Nothing." He says and looks away._

_"Jack, please tell me." I say sweetly._

_"I am nervous that something will happen." He says._

_"Jack, nothing will happen, I just wanted to come up here to be alone with you, to talk, and just be with you." I say before crying, and Jack hugs me._

_"He sent another letter did he?" he asks angrily and I just nod, still crying as I hand him the letter._

_"I can't believe he would say that to you." He answers after reading the letter with anger._

_"I just want to forget about that for now. I should let you go, the first day of school is tomorrow." I say._

_"Ok, I love you Angel and you are beautiful no matter what anyone says." Jack says looking at me with love and adoration._

_"I love you too Darling." I say then kiss him._

_"Good night." He says._

_"Good night." I answer._

**Chapter 12: First Day**

**Erin's POV:**

I walk to my locker, thinking of how much I love it here, the classes are very interesting, well, to me anyways, the music and dance programs are awesome, and everyone is friendly.

I am lost it thought when I bump into someone causing me to drop my books.

"I am so sorry." I say as I went to pick up my books.

"It's ok Angel." When I hear that I look up to find Jack helping me pick up my books and I smile at him.

"Thank you." I say as h hands me my books.

"You're welcome, how do you like the school so far?" he says as he holds my hand.

"It's great, everyone is very friendly, and the classes are fun." I say.

"Great." He says with a smile and just then, my phone goes off saying I have a text message.

I look at it and start to put it away while crying, only to have Jack grab my hand gently so he can read the text message.

"Dear Erin,

I heard that you and Jack are still going strong, but I am convinced that this is just an act, that he doesn't really love you. Why can't you see that he is just using you?

Austin."

"That's it! I'm tired of him tearing you down with these letters and text messages, you don't deserve this pain." Jack says and copies Austin's number into his phone.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm going to call and confront him; I'm not going to let him do this anymore." He says and takes off; good thing school is done for the day.

"Jack! Jack!" I say as I run after him.

**In front of the dojo* **

**Jack's POV:**

I dial Austin's number and the phone rings, on the third ring he picks up. (Jack: **Bold **Austin:_ Italics._

"_Hello?" _

"**Austin, its Jack. I need to talk to you about something."**

"_What is it?" _

"**I want you to stop sending these letters and text messages to Erin, do you know how much pain you cause her by the words you are saying?" **

"_I'm just proving a point to her, that you are just using her." _

"**I love her! And I am not going to sit here and just watch you hurt her by these cruel words." **

"_Wow, you really love her huh?"_

"**Yes, I do. I love everything about her, I feel so lucky that she was willing to give me a chance to help her through her pain, I wouldn't change anything about her."**

"_Wow."_

"**Oh, and I heard what you said to Erin about me leaving her pregnant or heartbroken. And you are dead wrong, I would never leave her heartbroken, and I will not get her pregnant before marriage." **

"_Wait, so you haven't…."_

"**No, I am not one of those guys."**

"_Then you must really love her, I'll promise to stop sending letters with cruel words."_

"**Thank you."**

I hang up to find Erin walking towards me.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"He said he would stop sending letters." I told her.

"Thank you for standing up for me." She says with a smile.

"You're welcome; I will not let anything hurt you." I say returning the smile leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too, forever." I say.

"And always." She finishes and we walk into the dojo together.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Jack confronts Austin, oooh I wish this was real… Lol. **

**I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' It! **

**What's your favorite part and line?**


	13. Chapter 13: Forever and Always

**Hey guys! I have another chapter for you guys. **

**I hope you like it.**

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_I walk to my locker, thinking of how much I love it here, the classes are very interesting, well, to me anyways, the music and dance programs are awesome, and everyone is friendly._

_I am lost it thought when I bump into someone causing me to drop my books._

_"I am so sorry." I say as I went to pick up my books._

_"It's ok Angel." When I hear that I look up to find Jack helping me pick up my books and I smile at him._

_"Thank you." I say as he hands me my books._

_"You're welcome, how do you like the school so far?" he says as he holds my hand._

_"It's great, everyone is very friendly, and the classes are fun." I say._

_"Great." He says with a smile and just then, my phone goes off saying I have a text message._

_I look at it and start to put it away while crying, only to have Jack grab my hand gently so he can read the text message._

_"Dear Erin,_

_I heard that you and Jack are still going strong, but I am convinced that this is just an act, that he doesn't really love you. Why can't you see that he is just using you?_

_Austin."_

_"That's it! I'm tired of him tearing you down with these letters and text messages, you don't deserve this pain." Jack says and copies Austin's number into his phone._

_"Wait, what are you doing?" I ask him._

_"I'm going to call and confront him; I'm not going to let him do this anymore." He says and takes off; good thing school is done for the day._

_"Jack! Jack!" I say as I run after him._

_In front of the dojo*_

_Jack's POV:_

_I dial Austin's number and the phone rings, on the third ring he picks up. (Jack:__Bold__Austin:__Italics._

_"__Hello?"_

_"__Austin, its Jack. I need to talk to you about something."_

_"__What is it?"_

_"__I want you to stop sending these letters and text messages to Erin, do you know how much pain you cause her by the words you are saying?"_

_"__I'm just proving a point to her, that you are just using her."_

_"__I love her! And I am not going to sit here and just watch you hurt her by these cruel words."_

_"__Wow, you really love her huh?"_

_"__Yes, I do. I love everything about her, I feel so lucky that she was willing to give me a chance to help her through her pain, I wouldn't change anything about her."_

_"__Wow."_

_"__Oh, and I heard what you said to Erin about me leaving her pregnant or heartbroken. And you are dead wrong, I would never leave her heartbroken, and I will not get her pregnant before marriage."_

_"__Wait, so you haven't…."_

_"__No, I am not one of those guys."_

_"__Then you must really love her, I'll promise to stop sending letters with cruel words."_

_"__Thank you."_

_I hang up to find Erin walking towards me._

_"What did he say?" She asked._

_"He said he would stop sending letters." I told her._

_"Thank you for standing up for me." She says with a smile._

_"You're welcome; I will not let anything hurt you." I say returning the smile leaning in to kiss her._

_"I love you." She says._

_"I love you too, forever." I say._

_"And always." She finishes and we walk into the dojo tog_ether.

**Chapter 13: Forever And Always**

**Erin's POV:**

We were in the dojo Jerry and Milton were practicing on punching Dummies, Jack was practicing his Bo staff routine, and Kim and I were sparring so I could practice for the tournament coming up when I get my black belt.

"Good job Erin! You are so going to get your black belt." Kim says after we finish sparring.

"Thanks." I say as I walk over to my locker to get my water bottle out of it.

I see a note and I quickly read it.

"Hey beautiful,

I just wanted to let you know I love you.

Jack."

I smile and walk over to Jack and hug him.

"Forever and Always." I say to him with a smile.

He smiles back at me and kisses me.

Everyone is smiling at us when we pull away.

"Well, since we have school tomorrow we should probably get going." Kim says.

"You're right; wanna do homework at my house?"I ask.

"Sure." Everyone says and we walk to my house.

**At Erin's house***

**Erin's POV:**

We were sitting in my living room working on homework; Jerry was doing math, history, geography, and biology, Milton was doing physics, history, algebra and chemistry, Kim was doing algebra, history, literature, and biology, Jack was doing algebra, literature, and history and I was doing algebra, biology, history, and literature as well as writing a song for music and coming up with two dances for the dance program, Jerry, Kim, Milton, Jack and I were working together for a hip hop dance and Jack was working on a lyrical dance with me that we will perform alone.

We all have similar classes together and some we don't, we only have homework for 4 classes and our music and dance program since it is our first week back to school.

We finish our homework and start to work on our dances in my personal dance studio my uncle built in the basement for me 2 months ago and start working on our dance.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**I love ya'll! Keep Kickin' It!**

**What's your favorite line and part?**


	14. Chapter 14: Fight For The Ones You Love

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I love how this story is going so far. But don't worry, I still have like 16 more chapters to write before this story ends and I will make a sequel! Thank you sooo much for the support and for almost 60 reviews on 13 chapters so far! Ahh! I am so happy! I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Shout outs: Daddysgirl11, thank you for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter and the title for this chapter. And huge shout outs to all my readers! I love you guys! **

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_We were in the dojo Jerry and Milton were practicing on punching Dummies, Jack was practicing his Bo staff routine, and Kim and I were sparring so I could practice for the tournament coming up when I get my black belt._

_"Good job Erin! You are so going to get your black belt." Kim says after we finish sparring._

_"Thanks." I say as I walk over to my locker to get my water bottle out of it._

_I see a note and I quickly read it._

_"Hey beautiful,_

_I just wanted to let you know I love you._

_Jack."_

_I smile and walk over to Jack and hug him._

_"Forever and Always." I say to him with a smile._

_He smiles back at me and kisses me._

_Everyone is smiling at us when we pull away._

_"Well, since we have school tomorrow we should probably get going." Kim says._

_"You're right; wanna do homework at my house?"I ask._

_"Sure." Everyone says and we walk to my house._

_At Erin's house*_

_Erin's POV:_

_We were sitting in my living room working on homework; Jerry was doing math, history, geography, and biology, Milton was doing physics, history, algebra and chemistry, Kim was doing algebra, history, literature, and biology, Jack was doing algebra, literature, and history and I was doing algebra, biology, history, and literature as well as writing a song for music and coming up with two dances for the dance program, Jerry, Kim, Milton, Jack and I were working together for a hip hop dance and Jack was working on a lyrical dance with me that we will perform alone._

_We all have similar classes together and some we don't, we only have homework for 4 classes and our music and dance program since it is our first week back to school._

_We finish our homework and start to work on our dances in my personal dance studio my uncle built in the basement for me 2 months ago and start working on our dance._

**Chapter 14:** **Fight For The Ones You Love**

**Erin's POV:**

I was in the dojo when Frank came in.

"What are you doing here?" I ask annoyed.

"I heard you and Jack are dating." He says, avoiding my question.

"Yes we are." I say.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you guys aren't going to last long." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"You are just dating Jack to make me jealous." He says.

"No, I'm not. I don't like you! Move on already!" I say then turn to walk away, but Frank grabs my wrists so I couldn't go anywhere, just then Jack walks in, sees what is going on and runs over to Frank and punches him causing a huge fight between the two of them.

"Jack! Stop it!" I scream trying to get them to stop fighting.

They wouldn't stop fighting no matter how much I tried to stop them.

Eventually, Frank gave up and ran out the door and I look at Jack worried.

"Jack, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asks with concern as he gently examined my wrists and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm okay, why did you do that?" I ask.

"Because, I would never let anything hurt you. I will always fight for you and the ones I love." He says with a smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. I love you." He says.

"I love you too, Forever and Always." I say.

He leans in and kisses me.

I know now God has blessed me with a wonderful boyfriend, friends, and family, and for that, I will be forever grateful.

**I hope you guys loved this chapter! **

**I am so grateful for all of you guys! **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**What is your favorite line and part?**

**Btw, if you guys have Facebook, go on and vote for your hometown so R5 can come there next year. **


	15. Chapter 15: Jealousy Arises

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I have not updated, I was out of town for the weekend, but I am back now and will make up for it. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

_Previously on The Great escape: _

_Erin's POV:_

_I was in the dojo when Frank came in._

_"What are you doing here?" I ask annoyed._

_"I heard you and Jack are dating." He says, avoiding my question._

_"Yes we are." I say._

_"You know, I'm pretty sure you guys aren't going to last long." He says._

_"What are you talking about?" I ask confused._

_"You are just dating Jack to make me jealous." He says._

_"No, I'm not. I don't like you! Move on already!" I say then turn to walk away, but Frank grabs my wrists so I couldn't go anywhere, just then Jack walks in, sees what is going on and runs over to Frank and punches him causing a huge fight between the two of them._

_"Jack! Stop it!" I scream trying to get them to stop fighting._

_They wouldn't stop fighting no matter how much I tried to stop them._

_Eventually, Frank gave up and ran out the door and I look at Jack worried._

_"Jack, are you ok?" I ask._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He asks with concern as he gently examined my wrists and looked me in the eyes._

_"I'm okay, why did you do that?" I ask._

_"Because, I would never let anything hurt you. I will always fight for you and the ones I love." He says with a smile._

_"Thank you." I say._

_"You're welcome. I love you." He says._

_"I love you too, Forever and _Always_." I say._

_He leans in and kisses me._

_I know now God has blessed me with a wonderful boyfriend, friends, and family, and for that, I will be forever grateful._

**Chapter 15: Jealousy Aries**

**Erin's POV:**

I was at my locker getting my books for my next subject, biology, when someone bumped into me.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's ok." I say as I help him pick up his books.

"Thank you; I'm Jonah by the way." He says.

"I'm Erin." I say, shaking his hand.

"So Erin, what class are you heading to?" He asks.

"Biology." I say.

"Ugh, me too, too bad it's my worst subject." He says.

"I could tutor you." I offered.

"Really? Thanks! Today after school?" He asks.

"Sure." I say as we walk off to class.

**Jack's POV:**

I overheard Erin's conversation with that Jonah guy, while I was at my locker.

Jealousy built up in me like a roaring fire.

Is she purposely doing this? Does she want to break up? I am so confused.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when Donna Tobin walks up to me.

"Hey Jack, shouldn't you be in biology?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm going right now." I say as I grab my books and walk off.

**At the dojo***

**Erin's POV:**

I ran into the dojo to find everyone staring at me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late guys, I had to tutor someone." I say.

"It's ok." Jack says snappish, he never snaps at me, or anybody for that matter.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" I ask.

He pulls me aside so we can talk alone.

"You tutored someone today, and you were late." He says.

Yes, I did, and I'm sorry." I say.

"Did you kiss him?" He asks me looking away.

"What?!" I ask, surprised he asked me that question.

"Did you kiss him?" He repeated looking me in the eyes, I could see anger, confusion, and hurt in his eyes.

"No! I would never hurt you like that, I love you!" I say and kiss him.

"I love you too." He said as we pull away with a smile and a look that said 'I'm sorry.'

"Forever and Always." I say returning the smile.

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter, I will have some more moments in the next chapter and some drama in the chapter after that. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**What's your favorite part in this chapter? **


	16. Chapter 16: May I Have This Dance?

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it! **

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was at my locker getting my books for my next subject, biology, when someone bumped into me._

_"I'm so sorry." He said._

_"It's ok." I say as I help him pick up his books._

_"Thank you; I'm Jonah by the way." He says._

_"I'm Erin." I say, shaking his hand._

_"So Erin, what class are you heading to?" He asks._

_"Biology." I say._

_"Ugh, me too, too bad it's my worst subject." He says._

_"I could tutor you." I offered._

_"Really? Thanks! Today after school?" He asks._

_"Sure." I say as we walk off to class._

_Jack's POV:_

_I overheard Erin's conversation with that Jonah guy, while I was at my locker._

_Jealousy built up in me like a roaring fire._

_Is she purposely doing this? Does she want to break up? I am so confused._

_I am snapped out of my thoughts when Donna Tobin walks up to me._

_"Hey Jack, shouldn't you be in biology?" She asks._

_"Yeah, I'm going right now." I say as I grab my books and walk off._

_At the dojo*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I ran into the dojo to find everyone staring at me._

_"I'm so sorry I'm late guys, I had to tutor someone." I say._

_"It's ok." Jack says snappish, he never snaps at me, or anybody for that matter._

_"Whoa, what's up with you?" I ask._

_He pulls me aside so we can talk alone._

_"You tutored someone today, and you were late." He says._

_Yes, I did, and I'm sorry." I say._

_"Did you kiss him?" He asks me looking away._

_"What?!" I ask, surprised he asked me that question._

_"Did you kiss him?" He repeated looking me in the eyes, I could see anger, confusion, and hurt in his eyes._

_"No! I would never hurt you like that, I love you!" I say and kiss him._

_"I love you too." He said as we pull away with a smile and a look that said 'I'm sorry.'_

_"Forever and Always." I say returning the smile._

**Chapter 16: May I Have This Dance?**

**Jack's POV:**

I walk into the dojo to find everyone but Erin there; I was confused since very few times she is late.

"Where's Erin?" I ask Kim since she and Erin are like sisters.

"She won't be coming today." Kim says quietly with tears in her eyes.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I ask fearing the worst; Milton notices my nervousness and quickly responds.

"She's ok Jack, she's just upset today." Milton says, about to cry himself.

Realization strikes me and I remember that today it has been 2 months since Emmylou died.

"Where is she?" I ask starting to choke up.

"In the dance studio at her house, she called in sick today for school and I stayed with her, that's why we weren't there today." Kim says.

I nod and we all walk to Erin's house.

**At Erin's house, in her dance studio* **

**Jack's POV:**

"Hey Er." Kim says as we walk into her dance studio.

"H-Hi guys." Erin says then starts to cry again, and we all walk over to her and hug her.

"It's will be ok Angel; we are going to help you through this with God's help." I say, and I give Kim, Jerry and Milton a look that says 'Can we be alone?' They nod and walk out of the room.

I get up and walk over to the stereo and pick a good song and walk back over to Erin.

"May I have this dance?" I ask her. She gives me a small smile and nods. I help her up and we dance and dance and she starts smiling.

We try to do a lift and when I put Erin back down, she slips and falls, hitting her head on the floor and goes unconscious, making me panic.

"Rudy! Kim! Jerry! Milton! Help!" I yell upstairs.

They come running down and we carefully pick Erin up and take her to the hospital.

**At the hospital***

**Jack's POV:**

We were waiting in the waiting room for 1 ½ for news on Erin.

I am freaking, this is entirely my fault, if only I was more careful, Erin wouldn't be here right now.

"You can she her now." A nurse said to us and we all go to Erin's room

"Hey Er." Kim says.

"Hey Kimmy." Erin says with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Rudy asks.

"I'm ok; my head is hurting a little." She says jokingly.

"The doctor said you get out tonight." Jerry said.

"Yeah…" Erin said kinda like she was uncomfortable.

"Erin, are you okay?" Milton asks.

"No…" Erin says doing the same thing again.

"Erin, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I don't know you guys." She says.

"Wait what? Who do you not know?" I ask panicking.

"You guys." She replies, pointing at me, Jerry and Milton.

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!

**Wow, that was some drama. What's going to happen?**

**What was your favorite part?**

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **


	17. Chapter 17: Please Remember Me

**Hey guys, sorry I left you on a cliffy last night, I hope you will forgive me. I hope you like this chapter. Btw, than you guys sooo much for 71 reviews! That more than what I got on any of my previous stories. **

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_At the hospital*_

_Jack's POV:_

_We were waiting in the waiting room for 1 ½ for news on Erin._

_I am freaking, this is entirely my fault, if only I was more careful, Erin wouldn't be here right now._

_"You can she her now." A nurse said to us and we all go to Erin's room_

_"Hey Er." Kim says._

_"Hey Kimmy." Erin says with a small smile._

_"How are you feeling?" Rudy asks._

_"I'm ok; my head is hurting a little." She says jokingly._

_"The doctor said you get out tonight." Jerry said._

_"Yeah…" Erin said kinda like she was uncomfortable._

_"Erin, are you okay?" Milton asks._

_"No…" Erin says doing the same thing again._

_"Erin, what's wrong?" I ask._

_"I don't know you guys." She says._

_"Wait what? Who do you not know?" I ask panicking._

_"You guys." She replies, pointing at me, Jerry and Milton._

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!_

**Chapter 17: Please Remember Me**

**Jack's POV:**

No, this isn't real, I have to be dreaming, and I can't be losing Erin. I know she isn't dying but, when she doesn't remember me and will possibly never remember me again, I am losing her.

"No, Erin you have to remember me. I'm Jerry, the first day you met me you flipped me, and you always say I'm funny, we are really close." Jerry says with tears in his eyes.

"Jerry, calm down, we need to take it slow and help her remember the small things and work our way up, that's was what the doctor said." Rudy says.

"Rudy's right, let's not pressure her." Kim says, just then Erin starts to hum to the song her and Kim sang the first day she met Jerry, Milton and I.

"I have an idea." I say and Kim notices what Erin is doing.

"Hey Er, do you remember when we sang the song you are singing together at the Café?" Kim asks.

"Yes, I do remember that." Erin says, and smiles.

"Could you guys tell a little about yourself?" Erin asks Jerry, Milton and I and we nod.

"I'm Milton, you say I'm really smart, and sometimes dorky, but we get along really well." Milton says and Erin nods and looks at Jerry.

"I'm Jerry, I'm a good dancer, I'm not that smart, and I do not own you 20 bucks…" Jerry says, making Erin giggle a little and she looks at me smiling.

"I'm Jack, I like skateboarding, karate, and we are dating." I say, Erin was smiling at everything I was saying.

"Thank you for telling me a little bit about yourselves, but I don't remember you." Erin says.

"It's ok Angel, it will take time." I say with a smile.

"Is that what you call me? Angel?" Erin asks.

"Yes." I say with a blush.

"I like it, it's sweet." She says, just then the doctor comes in.

"Erin Wilkes, you are free to go." She says.

**At the dojo***

**Jack's POV:**

We were at the dojo telling Erin about some things she might remember, when she just runs out the door.

We all look at each other confused, but we all understand that we were putting too much pressure on her to remember Milton, Jerry and I.

"I'll go find her." I say to them and walk to the most obvious place Erin might be, the dance studio.

**At the dance studio* **

**Erin's POV:**

I was dancing in the dance studio when I hear someone walk in, I turn around to see, one of the guys, I can't remember his name, and I feel so bad because of that, he seems so nice.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"Hi, I'm sorry we are pressuring you to remember us so quickly." He says.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I can't remember." I say with a sad smile.

"It's not your fault; I'm the one that should have been more careful when you slipped." He says.

"It's ok; it's not your fault." I say with a smile.

"I wish you could remember us, remember me, you had so many good memories with us, and now, you can't remember any of them, please remember them, please remember me." He says crying.

I don't know why, but seeing him upset makes me upset.

I hope I remember these guys, and these memories they are talking about.

Dear God, please help me remember these kind people,

Amen.

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**What was your favorite part? **


	18. Chapter 18: Memories

**Hey guys! I hope you liked that last chapter! I personally, really liked it. Anyways, Erin will start to remember a lot in this chapter maybe even everything. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was dancing in the dance studio when I hear someone walk in, I turn around to see, one of the guys, I can't remember his name, and I feel so bad because of that, he seems so nice._

_"Hi." I say with a smile._

_"Hi, I'm sorry we are pressuring you to remember us so quickly." He says._

_"It's ok, I'm sorry I can't remember." I say with a sad smile._

_"It's not your fault; I'm the one that should have been more careful when you slipped." He says._

_"It's ok; it's not your fault." I say with a smile._

_"I wish you could remember us, remember me, you had so many good memories with us, and now, you can't remember any of them, please remember them, please remember me." He says crying._

_I don't know why, but seeing him upset makes me upset._

_I hope I remember these guys, and these memories they are talking about._

_Dear God, please help me remember these kind people,_

_Amen._

**Chapter 18: Memories **

**Jack's POV:**

We were at school and I was talking to Kim.

"I'm worried about Erin, she's hardly remembering anything." I say.

"Jack, we shouldn't push her, she'll start to remember somethings on her own, and if she has questions, we'll be there to answer them." Kim says rubbing my arm to cheer me up.

Just then that Jonah kid walks over to Erin, and I give Kim a questioning look, and she noticed what I was trying to say.

"Jack, listen, he just talking to her." Kim says.

"You're right." I say, and we watch how Erin reacts to talking to Jonah.

**Erin's POV:**

I was at my locker when a guy walked up to me.

"Hey Erin." He said.

"Hi." I say.

"I heard you hit your head, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"Better, thank you." I say.

"So, Erin, wanna go out sometime?" He asks as I was reaching for my books. I closed my eyes for a second and heard those words repeat in my head, but the person who was saying them looked blurry.

I reach for the necklace on my neck, looked at it and smiled over my shoulder at Jack and Kim.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." I say.

"That's ok, I'll see you around." He says.

"Ok, see ya." I say and just then my head started to hurt really back so I place my hands on my head and sit down on the floor, my back against the lockers.

Some memories flew through my head, like the school dance, Frank talking to me the first day I came here, and my first day of school here.

I open my eyes to find Kim looking at me with concern, and the 3 guys I just can't remember but I want to remember them so bad.

"Erin, are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I had a flashback, I remembered the school dance, the first day of school, and when Frank talked to me my first day here." I say excitedly.

"That's great! Do you remember anything else?" Kim asks.

"That guy who was talking to me a few minutes ago, he said something that sounded familiar to me, although, when I closed my eyes, the person who said appeared to be blurry." I say.

"What did he say?" One of the guys asked.

I turn and look and Kim and whisper in her ear, she smiled at me and nodded.

"Erin told me to tell you guys." Kim said and she whispered in everyone's ears.

Everyone was smiling at me when but I didn't know why.

Suddenly I was gently pulled up by one of the guys and we started dancing, he done a spin and we stopped dancing.

"Jerry?" I asked excitedly and he nodded and we hugged.

"Oh my gosh! I remember you!" I say, and everyone smiled.

"Do you remember anyone else?" Kim asks, and I look at the 2 other guys, they look familiar, but I just can't remember their names.

"No, but Jerry, you own me 20 bucks." I say with my hands on my hips.

"I'm Kim." He said in a girlish voice causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah right." I say.

And we all laugh and walk to the dojo.

**At the dojo* **

**Jack's POV:**

I am so glad Erin can remember Jerry and some small stuff, she still doesn't remember me or Milton yet, but she keeps looking at the necklace on her neck and smiling, it seems like she remembers something about it.

We were talking about some memories and surprisingly, she remembered all of them.

"Erin, do you remember when we went to the café for Austin's concert and you and Kim opened up for him?" Jerry asks Erin.

"Yeah, I remember that, and Austin got mad at me because I left with someone and didn't stay for his concert." Erin says.

"Do you remember who it was?" I ask, hoping she would say yes.

"Not yet." Erin says with a sad smile.

"Do you remember them yet?" Kim asked Erin pointing and me and Milton.

"Yes, I remember Milton!" She says.

"That's great Erin!" Milton says and hugs her.

Then Erin turns to look at me, smiles a little.

"I can't remember you, I'm so sorry." She says.

"It's ok Angel, no matter what happens, I'll love you, forever and always." I say with a smile.

She smiles and closes her eyes for a second then opened them smiling big and she looks at me as if she remembers me.

"Thank you." She says with a smile.

"I remember something." She says.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I remember I almost left Seaford to go to New York, but you guys stopped me." She says.

She looks at us one last time and smiles.

"I'm going to go to the dance studio." She says and runs off.

We run after her and see her dancing.

**At the dance studio***

**Erin's POV:**

I was dancing when the door opened to reveal Kim Jerry, Milton, and that other guy.

"Hi." I say with a smile.

"Hey Er." Kim says.

I begin to sing a little bit of a song.

_You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart._

Kim joins in after I sing that part.

_You don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into you, so_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold, me tight now, cause I'm so, so good to go, don't say, don't say goodnight you know, you had me at hello._

I finish and look at everyone with a smile.

I see the guy I can't remember smiling at me and I feel memories rushing back to me, and I almost stumble backwards but Kim catches me. I turn to look at the guy.

"Jack?"

**Sorry I left you on a cliffy, but it gets ready for some over the top romance coming up. I hope you guys like this chapter, Erin has her memory back! Yay!**

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**What was your favorite part?**


	19. Chapter 19: Best Friends Broken

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I know you guys are really happy Erin got her memory back, I am too! Also, thank you so much for 80 reviews on 18 chapters so far! I love ya'll! **

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_At the dance studio*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was dancing when the door opened to reveal Kim Jerry, Milton, and that other guy._

_"Hi." I say with a smile._

_"Hey Er." Kim says._

_I begin to sing a little bit of a song._

_You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart._

_Kim joins in after I sing that part._

_You don't got a thing to prove, I'm already into you, so_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold, me tight now, cause I'm so, so good to go, don't say, don't say goodnight you know, you had me at hello._

_I finish and look at everyone with a smile._

_I see the guy I can't remember smiling at me and I feel memories rushing back to me, and I almost stumble backwards but Kim catches me. I turn to look at the guy._

_"Jack?"_

**Chapter 19: Best Friends Broken**

**Jack's POV:**

Jerry, Milton and I were at school waiting for Erin and Kim, they said they had a surprise for us, I wonder what it is. I'm just glad Erin remembers everything and I got my Angel back!

Soon the door opens to reveal Kim and Erin followed.

Erin didn't look the same; her once curled long brown hair was straightened and parted to the right, you hardly ever see Erin's hair down, she had a light blue top on with white jeans and black flats on, and Smokey eye makeup, she looked gorgeous.

As she walked towards me everyone boy was staring at her and every girl was complementing her outfit, hair or makeup.

"Hiya toots, wanna go out sometime?" Matt, Kim's boyfriend said to her, and I could see Kim clenching her jaw.

"Sorry Hun, I can't, A. I got a boyfriend, B. You're a jerk, and C. I don't date guys who only like me for what I look like, I date the guys who love me for me, and love God as much as I do." She says and walks over to me.

"Hey Darling." She says and kisses me.

"Hey Angel, you look amazing." I say.

"Thanks." She says, her stunning blue eyes sparkling. That shirt and her makeup really make them stand out.

"Well, Kim and I need to get to practice." I say.

"What kind of practice?" Erin asks.

"We got the part of Romeo and Juliet." Kim says.

"Oh that's cool. Well, I'll see you later." Erin says.

**In the school's auditorium* **

**Erin's POV:**

I was walking to the school's auditorium because someone asked me to come so they could talk to me.

"Hey Erin." Caroline, the play's director said.

"Hi Caroline, what did you need to talk me about?" I ask.

"Well, we need an extra dancer, the one we had fell and sprained her ankle and we know you are an advanced dancer, so can you help us out?" Caroline asks.

"Sure, I'll be glad to help." I say.

"Ok, well, come back tomorrow and we'll start practicing." She says.

"Ok." I say and turn to walk out the door when I see something in the corner of my eye that made me stop, Kim and Jack kissing.

How could Kim do that to me? She like my sister! And Jack, he's my boyfriend for crying out loud!

I run out the door and run to the dojo.

**At the dojo***

**Erin's POV:**

I was working on my kicking on our punching dummy when Kim walks in.

"Hey Er." She says cheery.

"Hey Kimmy." I say trying to act happy.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say.

"Erin, I know you're lying to me, now what's wrong?" Kim says seriously, she knows me so well.

"Nothing, just enjoying the thought that I saw my so called best friend making out with my boyfriend!" I scream.

"Erin it's not like that!" Kim says.

"Oh, so you weren't kissing Jack?" I ask her.

"Well, I was, but it was for the play, and you were flirting with my boyfriend!" Kim yells at me.

"I wasn't flirting with him, he was flirting with me! At least I'm nice enough to not kiss my best friend's boyfriend!" I yell.

"I told you I was sorry! It was just for the play! It meant nothing to me!" Kim yells desperately.

"Yeah right, you're just going to say that so you don't hurt me. You are not the person I thought you were, if you were, you would have refused to kiss Jack, I know if it was me and I had to kiss Matt, I wouldn't, I rather give up the role then to see my best friend hurt." I said.

"Erin I said I'm sorry." Kim says crying.

"Forget it." I said, grabbing my bag and walking home.

**Wow, Dramaaaa! I hope you liked this chapter, and please don't hate me for having Kim and Erin fight; it was a suggestion from fanfictionlover211. **

**I love** **ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**What was your favorite part? **


	20. Chapter 20: How Could You?

**Hey guys! I'm back, I bet you are saying "Wow, 3 chapter in one day?!" Yeah, 3 chapters today! Whoo! Lol. I couldn't wait to write more and you guys are so awesome I'm going to write what happens between Erin and Jack. **

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_In the__school's auditorium*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was walking to the school's auditorium because someone asked me to come so they could talk to me._

_"Hey Erin." Caroline, the play's director said._

_"Hi Caroline, what did you need to talk me about?" I ask._

_"Well, we need an extra dancer, the one we had fell and sprained her ankle and we know you are an advanced dancer, so can you help us out?" Caroline asks._

_"Sure, I'll be glad to help." I say._

_"Ok, well, come back tomorrow and we'll start practicing." She says._

_"Ok." I say and turn to walk out the door when I see something in the corner of my eye that made me stop, Kim and Jack kissing._

_How could Kim do that to me? She like my sister! And Jack, he's my boyfriend for crying out loud!_

_I run out the door and run to the dojo._

_At the dojo*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was working on my kicking on our punching dummy when Kim walks in._

_"Hey Er." She says cheery._

_"Hey Kimmy." I say trying to act happy._

_"What's wrong?" She asks._

_"Nothing." I say._

_"Erin, I know you're lying to me, now what's wrong?" Kim says seriously, she knows me so well._

_"Nothing, just enjoying the thought that I saw my so called best friend making out with my boyfriend!" I scream._

_"Erin it's not like that!" Kim says._

_"Oh, so you weren't kissing Jack?" I ask her._

_"Well, I was, but it was for the play, and you were flirting with my boyfriend!" Kim yells at me._

_"I wasn't flirting with him, he was flirting with me! At least I'm nice enough to not kiss my best friend's boyfriend!" I yell._

_"I told you I was sorry! It was just for the play! It meant nothing to me!" Kim yells desperately._

_"Yeah right, you're just going to say that so you don't hurt me. You are not the person I thought you were, if you were, you would have refused to kiss Jack, I know if it was me and I had to kiss Matt, I wouldn't, I rather give up the role then to see my best friend hurt." I said._

_"Erin I said I'm sorry." Kim says crying._

_"Forget it." I said, grabbing my bag and walking home._

**Chapter 20: How Could You? **

**Erin's POV:**

I was at the dojo that following day, Kim keeps calling texting, and trying to talk to me, but I'm being too stubborn to listen to her.

"Hey Angel." Jack says cheerfully and walks over to me and I slap him on the cheek.

"How could you?! You kissed my best friend while you are dating me!" I shout at him, I know it was just for the play but I am still hurt.

"Erin, I'm sorry, the kiss meant nothing to me." Jack says.

"Don't you know how much you hurt me by kissing Kim?" I ask him with tears in my eyes.

"Erin I'm sorry." He says and tries to reach out for me but I move back.

"You said you wouldn't let anything hurt me, but it's ok for you to hurt me?" I ask him.

"Erin, I…" He starts but I cut him off.

"Jack, did you feel anything in that kiss with Kim? And be honest." I say.

"No! I love you; I would never hurt you like that." He says.

"Too late, you did." I say.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Jack, I think we need to break up." I say.

"W-What?" He says with tears in his eyes.

"I need time to think, you and Kim really hurt me." I say.

"Ok." He says, his voice starting to choke and walks off.

I know I'm being stubborn about this whole thing, but after my sister's death, I'm having a hard time trusting people.

Austin and Ally said they would help me through my pain but were too focused on their career, and now Jack and Kim said they wouldn't hurt but did.

I don't know what's going to happen now.

Dear God,

Help me learn to trust again, the loved ones in my life don't deserve this pain I'm causing them because of my stubbornness, help me to forgive them and trust their word.

I n your name I pray,

Amen.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, if not it's ok, I understand if you guys hate me for what happened in this chapter. **

**I love ya'll!**

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**What was your favorite part? **


	21. Chapter 21: Forgiveness and Regrets

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter; I updated 3 yesterday because I was sick and excited to write what happens next, I hope you like this chapter.**

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was at the dojo that following day, Kim keeps calling texting, and trying to talk to me, but I'm being too stubborn to listen to her._

_"Hey Angel." Jack says cheerfully and walks over to me and I slap him on the cheek._

_"How could you?! You kissed my best friend while you are dating me!" I shout at him, I know it was just for the play but I am still hurt._

_"Erin, I'm sorry, the kiss meant nothing to me." Jack says._

_"Don't you know how much you hurt me by kissing Kim?" I ask him with tears in my eyes._

_"Erin I'm sorry." He says and tries to reach out for me but I move back._

_"You said you wouldn't let anything hurt me, but it's ok for you to hurt me?" I ask him._

_"Erin, I…" He starts but I cut him off._

_"Jack, did you feel anything in that kiss with Kim? And be honest." I say._

_"No! I love you; I would never hurt you like that." He says._

_"Too late, you did." I say._

_"I'm sorry." He says._

_"Jack, I think we need to break up." I say._

_"W-What?" He says with tears in his eyes._

_"I need time to think, you and Kim really hurt me." I say._

_"Ok." He says, his voice starting to choke and walks off._

_I know I'm being stubborn about this whole thing, but after my sister's death, I'm having a hard time trusting people._

_Austin and Ally said they would help me through my pain but were too focused on their career, and now Jack and Kim said they wouldn't hurt but did._

_I don't know what's going to happen now._

_Dear God,_

_Help me learn to trust again, the loved ones in my life don't deserve this pain I'm causing them because of my stubbornness, help me to forgive them and trust their word._

_I n your name I pray,_

_Amen._

**Chapter 21: Forgiveness and Regrets**

**Erin's POV:**

I was walking into the dojo when I saw Kim sitting on the bench crying, I was still hurt by what happened a week ago between Kim, Jack and I, but I couldn't just ignore my best friend crying.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" I ask walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

"You were right, Matt is a jerk." She says.

"What? What happened?" I ask rubbing her back.

"Matt cheated on me." She says, and I stand up in anger.

"Oh, he's so dead." I say and start to walk off but Kim grabs my arm.

"No Er, just leave it alone." She says.

"He hurt my best friend; I'm not going to let him get away with it." I say.

"Why are you talking to me? You have been ignoring me for a week." Kim says.

"I just couldn't let you cry, I was stubborn and didn't listen when my heart knew what you said was true, there's nothing going on between you and Jack." I say with my head hanging down.

"I know you were just hurt, I should have listened to you about Matt and I should have told you about the play sooner." Kim says.

"I'm so sorry, can you forgive me Kimmy?" I ask Kim.

"Of course I will!" Kim says and we hug and we hear someone walk in the door.

"Hiya toots, Hey baby." Matt says, and I went to walk towards him but Kim grabs my arm, knowing if she wouldn't stop me, something bad would happen.

"Don't call her that, you hurt her by cheating on her, now you're gonna get what you deserve." I say to him, gently pulling my arm away from Kim.

"Oh that girl I cheated on Kim with was a joke, and now you and Jack broke up, I can have you." He says stroking me cheek, that's it I had enough.

I flip him and put my foot on his chest to prevent him from getting up and was getting ready to punch him, but I looked up at Kim and saw her mouthing the word 'No.' to me.

"You know what? You're not worth it." I say and take me foot off his chest and he gets up but when Kim looks away I slap him across the face, hard, but Kim saw, and to my surprise done the same thing.

"Get out." I said with anger and push him out the door.

"What was that all about?" Jerry asked.

"Oh that? That was Kim's lying, cheating Ex boyfriend, but don't worry, I took care of it." I said.

"So you and Kim made up?" Milton asks.

"Yup." I say as I hug Kim.

"Now you just need to forgive Jack." Kim says.

"Speaking of Jack, where is he? I've hardly seen him the past week except for school and karate." I ask.

"He's on his way here, but he's not dealing with the break up well, if you thought the break up that last a day when you almost went to New York was bad you're wrong." Milton says.

"He has hardly eaten, slept and has cried every time we go to his house saying it's his fault. It takes us everything we have in us to get him out of the house for practice and school." Kim says.

"Oh no, this is all my fault. I promise I will talk to him after practice, I got to go, I left my bag at school." I say and walk to the door.

I was lost in thought thinking about everything that I heard and forgot to look before I crossed the street.

"Erin! Look out!" I heard and I was about to react when I felt someone forcefully push me out of the way.

I get up and look around to see Jack blacked out in front of the car.

**At the hospital***

**Erin's POV:**

I was in the waiting room waiting to find out if Jack was okay.

"I'm so stupid, if I wasn't so stubborn to realize that you and Jack kissing for the play, none of this would have happened." I say to Kim.

"You never know, you could have never fought with us and this still could have happened." Kim says trying to help.

"Oh God please let him be ok." I say with tears in my eyes.

"It's ok Erin, he'll be ok." Kim says hugging me.

"Kim, I should have believed you guys, you are like a sister to me, my best friend, my partner in crime, and Jack, he's my best friend, my boyfriend, my first love, you guys have been there for me through thick and thin and how do I repay you? By fighting with you about a kiss for a school play, ignoring you guys and causing Jack to be hit by a car!" I say crying.

"Er, it's ok, we know you were just hurt by what you saw, we knew you would probably be stubborn about it, but you didn't cause jack to be hit by that car, and Jack loves you so much he would risk his life for you." Kim says.

"Thanks Kimmy, but I just can't go through the lost of another loved one." I say.

"Er, listen to me, he'll be ok." Kim says.

"Kim's right Erin, Jack's too much of a fighter to be held down." Jerry says causing me to smile a little.

"Let's pray." Milton says and we all nod and bow our heads and close our eyes.

"Dear God, please let Jack be ok, he doesn't deserve to be hurt for something I stupidly did, we pray for his safety and we pray that he will be that fighting machine he always was. In your name we pray, amen." I pray.

"Amen." Milton, Kim, and Jerry repeats.

"You may see him now." The nurse said and we all look at each other and walk to Jack's room.

He was still asleep, causing me to worry.

"I'll go talk to the doctor to find out what's wrong with him." Milton says and walks out of the room to find the doctor.

"I'm going to the cafeteria, you guys want anything?" Jerry asks.

"Some water please." Kim says.

"Me too." I reply.

Jerry nods and walks out of the room towards to cafeteria.

"I'll let you guys be alone." Kim says and follows Jerry.

I look at Jack and see some bruises on his arms and a few cuts on his hands.

"Jack, wake up, I'm so sorry, I was being stubborn, I should have listened to you. Please wake up, I love you." I say and start crying.

Suddenly I feel something wipe my tears away.

"Angels aren't supposed to cry." I hear someone say.

I turn and see…..

**Sorry I left you on a cliffy, but I wanted to keep you guys guessing who it is, only one person, besides me, knows who it is. She is the person who gives me ideas when I need them, the person I share spoilers with, the person I love to joke around and fan girl with, the person who is one of my best friends,Daddy'sgirl11! You guys should totally check out her stories! They are awesome! **

**And if you have anything you want to suggest or want to happen in a chapter, just leave it in a review and I'll PM you so we can talk about it, and I'll give you credit for it.**

**Btw, Daddy'sgirl11 gave me the idea for this chapter, thank you so much! **

**Also, thank you for almost 90 reviews! Whoo! **

**I love ya'll!**

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**What was your favorite part? **


	22. Chapter 22: Angels

**Hey guys! I am so glad you liked that last chapter, I personally, loved it! I'd like to give a shout out to my 90****th**** reviewer, daddy'sgirl11! I now have 90 reviews! Whoo! **

_Previously on The Great Escape: _

_At the hospital*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was in the waiting room waiting to find out if Jack was okay._

_"I'm so stupid, if I wasn't so stubborn to realize that you and Jack kissing for the play, none of this would have happened." I say to Kim._

_"You never know, you could have never fought with us and this still could have happened." Kim says trying to help._

_"Oh God please let him be ok." I say with tears in my eyes._

_"It's ok Erin, he'll be ok." Kim says hugging me._

_"Kim, I should have believed you guys, you are like a sister to me, my best friend, my partner in crime, and Jack, he's my best friend, my boyfriend, my first love, you guys have been there for me through thick and thin and how do I repay you? By fighting with you about a kiss for a school play, ignoring you guys and causing Jack to be hit by a car!" I say crying._

_"Er, it's ok, we know you were just hurt by what you saw, we knew you would probably be stubborn about it, but you didn't cause jack to be hit by that car, and Jack loves you so much he would risk his life for you." Kim says._

_"Thanks Kimmy, but I just can't go through the lost of another loved one." I say._

_"Er, listen to me, he'll be ok." Kim says._

_"Kim's right Erin, Jack's too much of a fighter to be held down." Jerry says causing me to smile a little._

_"Let's pray." Milton says and we all nod and bow our heads and close our eyes._

_"Dear God, please let Jack be ok, he doesn't deserve to be hurt for something I stupidly did, we pray for his safety and we pray that he will be that fighting machine he always was. In your name we pray, amen." I pray._

_"Amen." Milton, Kim, and Jerry repeats._

_"You may see him now." The nurse said and we all look at each other and walk to Jack's room._

_He was still asleep, causing me to worry._

_"I'll go talk to the doctor to find out what's wrong with him." Milton says and walks out of the room to find the doctor._

_"I'm going to the cafeteria, you guys want anything?" Jerry asks._

_"Some water please." Kim says._

_"Me too." I reply._

_Jerry nods and walks out of the room towards to cafeteria._

_"I'll let you guys be alone." Kim says and follows Jerry._

_I look at Jack and see some bruises on his arms and a few cuts on his hands._

_"Jack, wake up, I'm so sorry, I was being stubborn, I should have listened to you. Please wake up, I love you." I say and start crying._

_Suddenly I feel something wipe my tears away._

_"Angels aren't supposed to cry." I hear someone say._

_I turn and see….._

**Chapter 22: Angels **

**Erin's POV:**

I turn and see Jack, sitting up in his hospital bed, watching me cry.

"Jack, you're awake." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah I am, now why are you crying?" He asks me with concern.

"I thought you were seriously hurt." I say, tears forming in my eyes.

"Erin, I'm ok, I just have some cuts and bruises." He says stroking my cheek and shows me his ankle.

"The only big injury I have is my ankle is sprained." He says jokingly causing me to smile.

"It's good to see you smile."Jack says with a smile.

"It's good to see you smiling too." I say returning the smile and Jack starts stroking my cheek again.

"I'm sorry; I was too stubborn to realize that the kiss was only for the play." I say looking down.

"Hey, I'm sorry too." He says and gently lifts my chin so I'm looking at him.

"And you're right, you were being stubborn." He says jokingly, I smile and punch his arm playfully and look away blushing.

He gently grabs my face and kisses me passionately and I pull away smiling.

"Jack who is this?" I hear someone ask.

"Mom, dad, this is Erin, she's my best friend and karate partner, and she's also…" He starts but I cut him off.

"I'm his girlfriend." I say with a smile and grab his hand.

Jack looks at me and returns the smile and mouths 'I love you' to me, and I mouth 'I love you too' back to him and he puts his arm around me.

"So this is the lovely girl you talk about so much?" Jack's mom asks. I look at jack and smirk and he looks away and blushes.

"She's beautiful like you said too." Jack's dad says and I smile while jack blushes a deeper red.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Brewer." I say politely with a smile.

"They smile and Jack and I, his parents are so sweet, and I can see Jack got his charm from his dad.

"We were going to go to Portocini's tonight for dinner; would you like to come with us?" Jack's mom asks.

"I would love too." I reply smiling.

"Great, it was nice to meet you Erin." Jack's dad says.

It was nice to meet you too Mr. and Mrs. Brewer." I reply standing up to shake their hands.

"Bye Jack, we'll see you tonight." Jack's dad says, hugging his son.

"Bye Jack, Erin such a lovely girl." Jack's mom says while hugging him.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Jack says waving and as soon as they walk out the door, he pulls me next to him and kisses me.

**Skip an hour* **

**Erin's POV:**

I found out what was wrong with Jack." Milton says as he comes in the door and sits down in a chair, he isn't surprised that jack is awake because when Jack woke up I texted everyone saying he was awake.

"What's wrong." I ask worrying he knows something I don't.

"He has cuts, bruises, and a sprained ankle that will be sore for a day or 2, other than that, he is fine." Milton says.

"That's great!" Kim says coming in to hug me and Jack.

"Hey buddy!" Jerry says to Jack and Jack smiles and jerry hands me my water bottle.

"Thanks Jerry." I say and take a sip of my water, only to have Jack spill it on me by tilting the bottle slightly causing me to pull the bottle away quickly and gasp.

"You never stop joking do you?" I ask glaring at Jack jokingly.

"Nope." He says and puts his arm around me.

**At Portocini's* **

**Jack's POV:**

I was waiting for Erin in front of Portocini's, yeah I know what you are thinking, 'You're waiting for someone outside with a sprained ankle?' but the true is, it doesn't hurt that bad.

Jus t then Erin covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" She said in a sweet voice, and I smile and remove her hands.

"Hey Angel, you look beautiful." I say, Erin was wearing a light blue dress with white flats, simple, but very beautiful on her.

"Thank you." She says and we walk in hand in hand.

"Hello Erin." My mom says when she sees us.

"Hello." Erin replies.

"Hello Erin, you look nice." My dad says.

"Thank you Erin says with a smile and we sit down at our table and order.

"Jack, how did you end up in the hospital?" My mom asks when we start eating our food.

"Well, I was crossing the street, but I forgot to look and there was a car flying towards me and Jack pushed me out of the way." Erin says giving me a smile that said 'Thank you'.

"Wow, you must have had a guardian angel there with you." My dad says.

"I don't need a guardian angel; I already have one right here." I say and look at Erin with a smile.

She smiles and kisses me, and my parents smile, I'm glad they love Erin as much as I do, then again, how could they not?

Erin is so full of life, she is always happy; she's funny, outgoing, confident, and godly.

I thank God everyday for her, I love her so much, and I do believe God has given me an Angel.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I know I did. I hope you guys are ready for more because there will be more romance, songs and even better the next chapter will be Christmas! I know some of you guys are probably thinking. "Wow, she is rushing this story." And if you are, I'm rushing it from about September to Christmas because I need it to be the summer time before chapter 30 ends and the sequel begins, and I have a poll on my profile asking for what title you think is the best for the sequel, and if you have one you want to suggest just let me know, and don't e sad when the sequel sends, because I am totally making more Kickin' It stories with Erin for all you lovely Jarin shippers out there. **

**Oh, and before I end this note, I wanted to let you know that even though it really doesn't say it, Jarin is back together. **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**Follow me on twitter and Instagram R5KickAuslly29**

**What's your favorite part? **


	23. Chapter 23: Merry Christmas!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I am not writing the Christmas chapter now, I might wait until later to write that chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, thank you so much for 100 reviews!**

_Previously on the Great Escape:_

_At Portocini's*_

_Jack's POV:_

_I was waiting for Erin in front of Portocini's, yeah I know what you are thinking, 'You're waiting for someone outside with a sprained ankle?' but the true is, it doesn't hurt that bad._

_Jus t then Erin covers my eyes._

_"Guess who?" She said in a sweet voice, and I smile and remove her hands._

_"Hey Angel, you look beautiful." I say, Erin was wearing a light blue dress with white flats, simple, but very beautiful on her._

_"Thank you." She says and we walk in hand in hand._

_"Hello Erin." My mom says when she sees us._

_"Hello." Erin replies._

_"Hello Erin, you look nice." My dad says._

_"Thank you Erin says with a smile and we sit down at our table and order._

_"Jack, how did you end up in the hospital?" My mom asks when we start eating our food._

_"Well, I was crossing the street, but I forgot to look and there was a car flying towards me and Jack pushed me out of the way." Erin says giving me a smile that said 'Thank you'._

_"Wow, you must have had a guardian angel there with you." My dad says._

_"I don't need a guardian angel; I already have one right here." I say and look at Erin with a smile._

_She smiles and kisses me, and my parents smile, I'm glad they love Erin as much as I do, then again, how could they not?_

_Erin is so full of life, she is always happy; she's funny, outgoing, confident, and godly._

_I thank God everyday for her, I love her so much, and I do believe God has given me an Angel._

**Chapter 23: Merry Christmas!**

**Erin's POV:**

It was Christmas morning and Kim and I were in the kitchen singing to Christmas sings and making cookies, Milton and uncle Rudy were decorating outside, and Jerry was dancing to whatever song came on.  
"Don't even think about it." I say, knowing that Jack was probably trying to sneak cookies.

"I'm not doing anything." Jack says, and I turn around to see cookies in his hands.

"Oh really? Then what's in your hands?" I ask Jack, he just looks down at his hands and takes off running and I chase after him playfully and he stops under a mistletoe, I smile and kiss him passionately, and we pull away smiling and head back to the kitchen.

I hear a knock on the door and I go to open it, no one was there, but there was a newborn baby with a pink blanket, in a basket, with a note pinned to the blanket.

The note said:

_To whomever this letter may concern,_

_I left this baby on your doorstep because I can't care for her, I hope you take good care of her and treat her as your own._

_She was born today, so please have her middle name be Holly, as in holly berries for me._

_God Bless._

I bend down to pick up the baby and take her inside.

"Who is this?" Uncle Rudy asked looking at the baby.

"I don't know, someone just left her on the doorstep, she was born today." I say, and uncle Rudy just nods.

"I want to keep her, to take care of her." I say.

"What? Erin, you are just 16, you can't take care of a baby." Uncle Rudy says.

"Well, why don't you adopt her? And we can take care of her, right guys?" I ask, and everyone starts nodding and saying 'please'.

"Ok, ok. What's her name going to be?" Uncle Rudy asked.

"Mirabella Holly." I say.

"Ok. Mirabella Holly it is." Uncle Rudy says with a smile, and there is another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I say and Jack takes Mirabella from me. I go to the door to see Jonah.

"Hi Jonah." I say when I open the door.

"Hi, is Kim here?" He asks.

"Yeah, come in." I say and he comes in and goes up to Kim and kisses her on the cheek.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asks.

"Sure." Kim says.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Shout outs:**

**Daddy'sgirl11: Thank you for the ideas you gave me for this chapter! :D**

**ProudlyUnique: thank you for the mistletoe suggestion. ;)**

**Fanfictionlover: Thank you for idea of Kim and Jonah getting together.**

**Guests: Thank you for your kind words.**

**Also, please vote for the title you want me to use for the sequel on my profile!**

**I love ya'll!**

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**What was your favorite part?**


	24. Chapter 24: Two Couples And A Baby

**Hey guys! I am so glad that you guys liked the last chapter! I now have 107 reviews! I am so happy!**

**Thank you guys so much for the support and kind reviews!**

**And to the 4 guests who was reviewed, I just wanted to let you guys know you are awesome! **

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_It was Christmas morning and Kim and I were in the kitchen singing to Christmas sings and making cookies, Milton and uncle Rudy were decorating outside, and Jerry was dancing to whatever song came on.  
"Don't even think about it." I say, knowing that Jack was probably trying to sneak cookies._

_"I'm not doing anything." Jack says and I turn around to see cookies in his hands._

_"Oh really? Then what's in your hands?" I ask Jack, he just looks down at his hands and takes off running and I chase after him playfully and he stops under a mistletoe, I smile and kiss him passionately, and we pull away smiling and head back to the kitchen._

_I hear a knock on the door and I go to open it, no one was there, but there was a newborn baby with a pink blanket, in a basket, with a note pinned to the blanket._

_The note said:_

_To whomever this letter may concern,_

_I left this baby on your doorstep because I can't care for her, I hope you take good care of her and treat her as your own._

_She was born today, so please have her middle name be Holly, as in holly berries for me._

_God Bless._

_I bend down to pick up the baby and take her inside._

_"Who is this?" Uncle Rudy asked looking at the baby._

_"I don't know, someone just left her on the doorstep, she was born today." I say, and uncle Rudy just nods._

_"I want to keep her, to take care of her." I say._

_"What? Erin, you are just 16, you can't take care of a baby." Uncle Rudy says._

_"Well, why don't you adopt her? And we can take care of her, right guys?" I ask, and everyone starts nodding and saying 'please'._

_"Ok, ok. What's her name going to be?" Uncle Rudy asked._

_"Mirabella Holly." I say._

_"Ok. Mirabella Holly it is." Uncle Rudy says with a smile, and there is another knock on the door._

_"I'll get it." I say and Jack takes Mirabella from me. I go to the door to see Jonah._

_"Hi Jonah." I say when I open the door._

_"Hi, is Kim here?" He asks._

_"Yeah, come in." I say and he comes in and goes up to Kim and kisses her on the cheek._

_"Would you like to go out with me?" He asks._

_"Sure." Kim says._

**Chapter 24: Two couples and a baby.**

**On Kim and Jonah's date***

**Kim's POV (Finally huh?):**

I was at the bowling alley with Jonah having a great time talking, and playing a game of bowling.

"So are you having fun?" Jonah asks me.

"Yes, thank you for bringing me here." I sat smiling at Jonah.

"You're welcome." He says returning the smile and kissing me on the cheek.

Jonah is really sweet; I just wish I choose him over that lying jerk I dated before.

**At Erin's house* **

**Erin's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch in my room holding Mirabella while she played with my fingers when I hear a knock on my door I look up to see Jack standing there smiling at me.

"Hey Angel." He says with a smile and walks over and sits next to me.

"Hey Darling." I say and kiss him.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" He says as I hand him Mirabella with a smile.

"Since when did you start calling her Bells?" I ask Jack, still smiling.

"Since 5 seconds ago..?" He says jokingly.

"Ha-ha." I say as I rolled my eyes and he smiled and starts singing.

_Little bunny Foofoo,_

_Hopping through the forest,_

_Scooping up the field mice,_

_And bopping them on the head._

Mirabella starts to giggle and I couldn't help but smile as watch Jack playing with her.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked.

"Just watching my wonderful and amazingly hot boyfriend playing with an adorable baby." I say.

"And I'm looking at my beautiful and amazingly talented girlfriend." He says and kisses me.

"I love you."He says.

"I love you too, forever and always." I say and we kiss again and Mirabella starts giggling.

We pull away smiling and look at Mirabella, I don't know why, but I can see myself like this in 10 years.

**At the dojo***

**Jerry's POV (About time too huh? Lol):**

"So, what do you think Kim, Jonah, Erin, and Jack are doing?" Milton asks me.

"Well, Kim is probably winning against Jonah in bowling, and Erin and Jack are watching Mirabella, but they are probably making out right now." I say.

"I heard that." Erin says with a smile while walking into the dojo with Mirabella in her arms.

We all smile and laugh, I'm so glad we get along so well, we are a family, we always were, and always will be.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I did. **

**I wanted to let everyone know that the poll is still open and I'm still waiting for more votes on a title for the sequel, I am also ok with you guys suggesting a title in a review, just go on the poll and click the one that says. "You suggested in a review." If you have.**

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**What was your favorite part? **


	25. Chapter 25: A Midnight Kiss

**Hey guys! I know a lot of you guys liked that last chapter, I did too. Please keep voting for title names for the sequel, I have 2 votes for All The Wrong Moves and 1 vote for It Takes Two To Tangle, and I have also had 2 people suggest a title in a review, so thank you for that! **

**The poll voting will be open until chapter 30, the last chapter of this story, so vote, vote, and vote. **

**Thank you for 113 reviews! **

**I'm so happy today! Anyways, on with the chapter.**

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_On Kim and Jonah's date*_

_Kim's POV (Finally huh?):_

_I was at the bowling alley with Jonah having a great time talking, and playing a game of bowling._

_"So are you having fun?" Jonah asks me._

_"Yes, thank you for bringing me here." I sat smiling at Jonah._

_"You're welcome." He says returning the smile and kissing me on the cheek._

_Jonah is really sweet; I just wish I choose him over that lying jerk I dated before._

_At Erin's house*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I was sitting on the couch in my room holding Mirabella while she played with my fingers when I hear a knock on my door I look up to see Jack standing there smiling at me._

_"Hey Angel." He says with a smile and walks over and sits next to me._

_"Hey Darling." I say and kiss him._

_"Hey Bells, how are you?" He says as I hand him Mirabella with a smile._

_"Since when did you start calling her Bells?" I ask Jack, still smiling._

_"Since 5 seconds ago..?" He says jokingly._

_"Ha-ha." I say as I rolled my eyes and he smiled and starts singing._

_Little bunny Foofoo,_

_Hopping through the forest,_

_Scooping up the field mice,_

_And bopping them on the head._

_Mirabella starts to giggle and I couldn't help but smile as watch Jack playing with her._

_"What are you looking at?" Jack asked._

_"Just watching my wonderful and amazingly hot boyfriend playing with an adorable baby." I say._

_"And I'm looking at my beautiful and amazingly talented girlfriend." He says and kisses me._

_"I love you."He says._

_"I love you too, forever and always." I say and we kiss again and Mirabella starts giggling._

_We pull away smiling and look at Mirabella, I don't know why, but I can see myself like this in 10 years._

_At the dojo*_

_Jerry's POV (About time too huh? Lol):_

_"So, what do you think Kim, Jonah, Erin, and Jack are doing?" Milton asks me._

_"Well, Kim is probably winning against Jonah in bowling, and Erin and Jack are watching Mirabella, but they are probably making out right now." I say._

_"I heard that." Erin says with a smile while walking into the dojo with Mirabella in her arms._

_We all smile and laugh, I'm so glad we get along so well, we are a family, we always were, and always_ _will be._

**Chapter 25: A Midnight Kiss**

**Erin's POV:**

We were hanging out at the dojo watching the New Years Eve performances on TV, Milton and Jerry were making fun of the announcer on TV, Kim and Jonah were laughing at Milton and Jerry, Uncle Rudy was joining Milton and Jerry on the jokes, Jack was holding Mirabella, and I was recording what was going on.

If you guys were wondering, Jonah joined the dojo a week after Christmas.

I took a picture of everyone joking around and even a picture of Jack, Mirabella and I and posted them on twitter.

I got comments like, "looks like you are having fun!" or "Cute baby!" but one kinda made me a little nervous and angry "I told you that you were going to get pregnant."

Just then I realized, Austin left me that comment and just when I was about to reply, he came on TV for his performance, I was so angry that I just wanted to scream.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks when he notices my expression.

I show him the comment on twitter then point at the TV.

He just squeezes my hand and kisses my cheek, and somehow it makes me feel somewhat better.

**In New York***

**Austin's POV (didn't see that coming huh?):**

I was so mad when I saw that picture of Erin and her so called boyfriend with a baby!

I told Erin she was going to end up pregnant, I knew it!

She probably got pregnant the night I told her that, as soon as I get off the stage, I'm calling her.

**At the dojo***

**Erin's POV:**

We were watching Austin's performance when my phone rang.

"Excuse me." I said and walked towards the door.

"Hello?" I ask when I pick up the phone.

"Erin, this is Austin." He says.

"Hi Austin, I saw your performance on TV, you were great." I said trying to avoid the question he might ask.

"Thanks, I saw that picture of you with Jack and a baby, I told you that you were going to get pregnant!" He says.

"Austin, Mirabella isn't my baby, she's my adopted cousin, and she was left on my doorstep on Christmas morning." I say trying to explain to Austin.

"Yeah right." He says and hangs up.

I walk back into the dojo, really stressed out and sit back down next to Jack.

"What's wrong Angel?" Jack asks, handing Mirabella to Kim and putting his arm around me.

"Austin called." I said and he nodded, understanding what I was saying.

Suddenly everyone started to count down for the ball to drop.

_1o,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Happy New years!_

Jack leaned and kissed me, my first New Year's kiss at Midnight, I smile while we pull away, I love him so much, and I can stand to lose him.

I am so thankful that god has given me him, my amazing friends and family, I am surrounded by his love through the actions of my loved ones.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Thank you to daddy'sgirl11 for the Midnight kiss idea! **

**I love ya'll!**

**Keep Kickin' It! **

**What was your favorite part and line? **


	26. Chapter 26: Missing

**Hey guy! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, my laptop is down so I have to type on my house's main computer. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_We were hanging out at the dojo watching the New Years Eve performances on TV, Milton and Jerry were making fun of the announcer on TV, Kim and Jonah were laughing at Milton and Jerry, Uncle Rudy was joining Milton and Jerry on the jokes, Jack was holding Mirabella, and I was recording what was going on._

_If you guys were wondering, Jonah joined the dojo a week after Christmas._

_I took a picture of everyone joking around and even a picture of Jack, Mirabella and I and posted them on twitter._

_I got comments like, "looks like you are having fun!" or "Cute baby!" but one kinda made me a little nervous and angry "I told you that you were going to get pregnant."_

_Just then I realized, Austin left me that comment and just when I was about to reply, he came on TV for his performance, I was so angry that I just wanted to scream._

_"What's wrong?" Jack asks when he notices my expression._

_I show him the comment on twitter then point at the TV._

_He just squeezes my hand and kisses my cheek, and somehow it makes me feel somewhat better._

_In New York*_

_Austin's POV (didn't see that coming huh?):_

_I was so mad when I saw that picture of Erin and her so called boyfriend with a baby!_

_I told Erin she was going to end up pregnant, I knew it!_

_She probably got pregnant the night I told her that, as soon as I get off the stage, I'm calling her._

_At the dojo*_

_Erin's POV:_

_We were watching Austin's performance when my phone rang._

_"Excuse me." I said and walked towards the door._

_"Hello?" I ask when I pick up the phone._

_"Erin, this is Austin." He says._

_"Hi Austin, I saw your performance on TV, you were great." I said trying to avoid the question he might ask._

_"Thanks, I saw that picture of you with Jack and a baby, I told you that you were going to get pregnant!" He says._

_"Austin, Mirabella isn't my baby, she's my adopted cousin, and she was left on my doorstep on Christmas morning." I say trying to explain to Austin._

_"Yeah right." He says and hangs up._

_I walk back into the dojo, really stressed out and sit back down next to Jack._

_"What's wrong Angel?" Jack asks, handing Mirabella to Kim and putting his arm around me._

_"Austin called." I said and he nodded, understanding what I was saying._

_Suddenly everyone started to count down for the ball to drop._

_1o,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Happy New years!_

_Jack leaned and kissed me, my first New Year's kiss at Midnight, I smile while we pull away, I love him so much, and I can stand to lose him._

_I am so thankful that god has given me him, my amazing friends and family, I am surrounded by his love through the actions of my loved ones._

**Chapter 26: Missing**

**Erin's POV:**

I walk into the mall with Kim and look around in the stores, the spring Prom was tonight and I still didn't have my dress, I had several I liked, but none of them seemed perfect.

"How about this one?" Kim asked showing me a pink dress.

"I like it, I'll try it on with the others." I say and take 5 dresses back to the changing room, Kim, of course being the best friend she always is, complimented me in every one, but I still wanted to look some more.

"Erin, try this one." Kim says holding up a dress.

"Ok." I say and take the dress to try it on, and when I come out, Kim is in tears, speechless.

I look in the mirror at my dress, a beautiful one shoulder knee length Caribbean blue dress with sequins on it; I tear up a little and nod.

"This is the one." I say and we go to pay for it.

I know this is the dress for me; it is bright and cheery, with sequins, I love it.

**At the Prom***

**Erin's POV:**

I walk into the gym and I see every guys eyes on me like at the homecoming dance last year, I wave, over the shyness I had last year and walked over to Kim and the guys.

"Hey guys." I say with confidence and hug each of them.

"Wow, you look… amazing." Milton says.

"You look better than amazing." Kim says.

"You look smoking!" Jerry says and Kim slaps his arm.

"You look awesome!" Jonah says.

"You look gorgeous." Jack says with a smile.

"Thanks guys." I say and we start to dance the night away.

**At Erin's House***

**Rudy's POV:**

I was watching Mirabella, who was sitting up plating with her favorite bear that Jack bought for her, Jack seriously spoils her and she loves that.

I hear the phone ring and I go to answer it, but when I come back, Mirabella was gone but a note was in her place.

"_Dear Erin, Jack, Rudy, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Jonah,_

_I took Mirabella and if you want her back, you have to fight for her. _

_B.D:"_

"Oh no…" I say.

I think our ninja's back….

**After the Prom***

**Erin's POV:**

Jack was walking me back home after the prom while holding my hand; we were smiling the whole back talking about the prom when we see police cars in my driveway.

Jack and I look at each other and run over to Rudy.

"What's going on?" I ask when we reach Uncle Rudy.

"Mirabella is missing." He says.

"What? Who took her?" Jack asked worried about Mirabella, he loved her like she was his own child.

"We don't know…" Rudy says.

**I hope you liked this chapter, there is some drama starting. **

**Read and review! **

**I love ya'll! **

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**What was your favorite part? **


	27. Chapter 27: Where Is She?

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I left you guys on a cliffy yesterday with Mirabella going missing, but she will be back in everyone's arms soon. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_I walk into the mall with Kim and look around in the stores, the spring Prom was tonight and I still didn't have my dress, I had several I liked, but none of them seemed perfect._

_"How about this one?" Kim asked showing me a pink dress._

_"I like it, I'll try it on with the others." I say and take 5 dresses back to the changing room, Kim, of course being the best friend she always is, complimented me in every one, but I still wanted to look some more._

_"Erin, try this one." Kim says holding up a dress._

_"Ok." I say and take the dress to try it on, and when I come out, Kim is in tears, speechless._

_I look in the mirror at my dress, a beautiful one shoulder knee length Caribbean blue dress with sequins on it; I tear up a little and nod._

_"This is the one." I say and we go to pay for it._

_I know this is the dress for me; it is bright and cheery, with sequins, I love it._

_At the Prom*_

_Erin's POV:_

_I walk into the gym and I see every guys eyes on me like at the homecoming dance last year, I wave, over the shyness I had last year and walked over to Kim and the guys._

_"Hey guys." I say with confidence and hug each of them._

_"Wow, you look… amazing." Milton says._

_"You look better than amazing." Kim says._

_"You look smoking!" Jerry says and Kim slaps his arm._

_"You look awesome!" Jonah says._

_"You look gorgeous." Jack says with a smile._

_"Thanks guys." I say and we start to dance the night away._

_At Erin's House*_

_Rudy's POV:_

_I was watching Mirabella, who was sitting up plating with her favorite bear that Jack bought for her, Jack seriously spoils her and she loves that._

_I hear the phone ring and I go to answer it, but when I come back, Mirabella was gone but a note was in her place._

_"__Dear Erin, Jack, Rudy, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Jonah,_

_I took Mirabella and if you want her back, you have to fight for her._

_B.D:"_

_"Oh no…" I say._

_I think our ninja's back…._

_After the Prom*_

_Erin's POV:_

_Jack was walking me back home after the prom while holding my hand; we were smiling the whole back talking about the prom when we see police cars in my driveway._

_Jack and I look at each other and run over to Rudy._

_"What's going on?" I ask when we reach Uncle Rudy._

_"Mirabella is missing." He says._

_"What? Who took her?" Jack asked worried about Mirabella, he loved her like she was his own child._

_"We don't know…" Rudy says._

**Chapter 27: Where Is She?**

**Erin's POV:**

"What do you mean 'We don't know'?" I ask freaking out a little.

"We don't know who took her, but they left a note." Uncle Rudy said and hands me the note.

"How is this supposed to help us find Bells?" Jack says starting to worry.

"Wait Jack, look at this." I say pointing to the initials, B.D.

"B.D? Who's B.D?" Jack asks.

"B.D stands for Black Dragons." I say.

"And it also says we have to fight to get her back." Jack says with anger in his eyes, he is always so overprotective of his loved ones.

"I called Kim and the guys already to let them know about Mirabella." Uncle Rudy says.

"Erin, Jack, Rudy!" I hear Kim shout behind me and we all turn around.

"Kim! What's wrong?" I ask.

"We found her." Kim says, and Jack's eyes widen and he runs to follow Milton, Jonah and Jerry and Uncle Rudy follows them.

Kim and I bow our heads and pray:

"Dear God,

Please let Mirabella be ok, we love her and don't want her to get hurt, send her a guardian angel.

In your name we pray,

Amen."

We finish praying and take off running towards the Black Dragons Dojo.

**Ooohhh, drama! I know what you guys are thinking, "Another cliff hanger?" I know, but it keeps the drama going.**

**I love ya'll!**

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**What was your favorite part? If you have one….. **


	28. Chapter 28: Protecting Bells

**Hey guys! I know you guys are anxious about knowing if Mirabella is ok, well, in this chapter you will find out, after this chapter, only two more chapters till the sequel!**

**Also, please know the sequel will be set a year later. **

**Enjoy!**

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Erin's POV:_

_"What do you mean 'We don't know'?" I ask freaking out a little._

_"We don't know who took her, but they left a note." Uncle Rudy said and hands me the note._

_"How is this supposed to help us find Bells?" Jack says starting to worry._

_"Wait Jack, look at this." I say pointing to the initials, B.D._

_"B.D? Who's B.D?" Jack asks._

_"B.D stands for Black Dragons." I say._

_"And it also says we have to fight to get her back." Jack says with anger in his eyes, he is always so overprotective of his loved ones._

_"I called Kim and the guys already to let them know about Mirabella." Uncle Rudy says._

_"Erin, Jack, Rudy!" I hear Kim shout behind me and we all turn around._

_"Kim! What's wrong?" I ask._

_"We found her." Kim says, and Jack's eyes widen and he runs to follow Milton, Jonah and Jerry and Uncle Rudy follows them._

_Kim and I bow our heads and pray:_

_"Dear God,_

_Please let Mirabella be ok, we love her and don't want her to get hurt, send her a guardian angel._

_In your name we pray,_

_Amen."_

_We finish praying and take off running towards the Black Dragons Dojo._

**Chapter 28: Protecting Bells**

**Erin's POV:**

We get to the Black Dragon's Dojo to find a very surprised Ty.

"Where's Mirabella?" I ask when I didn't see her.

"We don't have her." Ty says.

"What do you mean you don't have her? This note says you do." Jack says and handing Ty the note

"We seriously don't have her, I would never try to hurt Mirabella, no matter how much Rudy and I don't get along sometimes… But I think I know who did take her." Ty says and shouts for Frank to come, sure enough Frank comes out of the changing room holding Mirabella.

Jack runs over and takes her from Frank and holds her close.

I smile at him, "He really loves her." I thought.

"Why did you take her Frank?" I asked as Jack walked over to me.

"I thought if I did, you would do anything to get her back, even go out with me." Frank said guiltily.

"Frank, we were 12 years old when I liked you; I'm not the same girl I was almost 5 years ago. I like you as a friend, but I'm dating Jack, and I love him. I hope you can accept that." I say softly.

"I understand, I'm sorry for taking Mirabella, I was blinded by jealousy. I hope you can forgive me." He says.

"I forgive you, and I know God forgives you too." I say with a smile and hug him.

We were all friends and there was no more feuds or fighting between the Wasabi Warriors and the Black Dragons anymore, God changed us all, by sending a precious baby to bring us all together.

We all promised we will do everything in our power to protect Mirabella, and each other with our lives, and we will all live up to that promise.

**The next day at the dojo***

**Erin's POV:**

We were all celebrating Jack's birthday in the dojo. I walk up to Jack and kiss him.

"Happy birthday Jack. You are 17!" I say excitedly.

"Thank you Angel. But I'm only a week older than you." He says and Kim walks over towards us with Mirabella.

"Daddy!" Mirabella shouts and reaches out for Jack.

Jack eyes widen but he smiles and takes Mirabella while I stand there in shock, smiling widely.

"Hey Bells." Jack says with a smile.

"Daddy." Mirabella says again and giggles.

**I hope you guys like it! Jack is now 17! **

**I love ya'll!**

**Keep Kickin' It!**

**What was your favorite part?**


	29. Chapter 29: Happy Birthday!

**Hey guys! I have this chapter with a little bit more of Jack's birthday party and Erin's birthday too! **

**I am so excited for the sequel; I will be revealing the title at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Previously on The Great Escape: _

_Erin's POV:_

_We get to the Black Dragon's Dojo to find a very surprised Ty._

_"Where's Mirabella?" I ask when I didn't see her._

_"We don't have her." Ty says._

_"What do you mean you don't have her? This note says you do." Jack says and handing Ty the note_

_"We seriously don't have her, I would never try to hurt Mirabella, no matter how much Rudy and I don't get along sometimes… But I think I know who did take her." Ty says and shouts for Frank to come, sure enough Frank comes out of the changing room holding Mirabella._

_Jack runs over and takes her from Frank and holds her close._

_I smile at him, "He really loves her." I thought._

_"Why did you take her Frank?" I asked as Jack walked over to me._

_"I thought if I did, you would do anything to get her back, even go out with me." Frank said guiltily._

_"Frank, we were 12 years old when I liked you; I'm not the same girl I was almost 5 years ago. I like you as a friend, but I'm dating Jack, and I love him. I hope you can accept that." I say softly._

_"I understand, I'm sorry for taking Mirabella, I was blinded by jealousy. I hope you can forgive me." He says._

_"I forgive you, and I know God forgives you too." I say with a smile and hug him._

_We were all friends and there was no more feuds or fighting between the Wasabi Warriors and the Black Dragons anymore, God changed us all, by sending a precious baby to bring us all together._

_We all promised we will do everything in our power to protect Mirabella, and each other with our lives, and we will all live up to that promise._

_The next day at the dojo*_

_Erin's POV:_

_We were all celebrating Jack's birthday in the dojo. I walk up to Jack and kiss him._

_"Happy birthday Jack. You are 17!" I say excitedly._

_"Thank you Angel. But I'm only a week older than you." He says and Kim walks over towards us with Mirabella._

_"Daddy!" Mirabella shouts and reaches out for Jack._

_Jack eyes widen but he smiles and takes Mirabella while I stand there in shock, smiling widely._

_"Hey Bells." Jack says with a smile._

_"Daddy." Mirabella says again and giggles._

**Chapter 29: Happy Birthday!**

**Jack's POV:**

I was really shocked that Bells called me Daddy, but I am also really happy.

I look over at Erin who seems a little upset, but when she sees me looking at her she smiles.

I hand Bells to Kim and I walk over to Erin and put my arm around her.

"Hey Angel." I say and kiss her cheek making her smile a little.

"Hey birthday boy." She smiles, it wasn't her normal smile that lights up a room and makes me melt, it was a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask turning her to face me so she's looking me in the eyes.

"Nothing." She says and smiles. I know something's wrong but I drop the issue.

"Want to go get something to eat?" I ask.

"Whatever you want, you seem to get everything you want, so why not dinner too?" She says snapping at me. Ok, something has to be wrong, Erin never snaps at anybody unless she's upset, tired, or stressed out.

"Ok, something's wrong. Why don't you talk about it?" I ask nicely.

"Nothing's wrong, why don't we go get dinner? And you can bring your daughter too." She says snapping at me again.

"Erin, just tell me what's wrong." I say and gently pull her away for the group so we can talk privately.

"Ok, I'm a little jealous that Mirabella called you Daddy, and…" She trails off.

"And you want her to call you mommy." I say finishing Erin's sentence and she nods.

"Don't worry; she'll say it in her own time." I say just then Kim comes towards us.

"She wanted you." Kim said with a smile and handed Mirabella to Erin.

"Mommy." Mirabella says and Erin looks shocked, but smiles and tears stream down her face.

**Skip a week***

**Erin's POV:**

It has been a week since Jack turned 17 and Mirabella called me mommy, now it's my turn to be a year older.

Wow, I have been in Seaford for almost a year which also means it has been almost a year since Emmylou died.

Yeah, I miss her, but my wise best friends remind me to remember all the good memories I had with her, not the tough 2 weeks before and after she died.

I was walking to the Café, Kim told me to meet her there for some karaoke.

I walked in the door and saw the lights off so I turned them on and all my friends jumped up and shouted "Surprise!" almost giving me a heart attack.

Kim walked up to me with a smile and I hug her tight.

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"You're welcome, you deserve it." She says.

"Come on let's sing a song!" I say and pull her on stage.

"This song is dedicated to all my amazing friends, thank you guys for a wonderful year, and thank you for reminding me to stay strong even though my sister is gone." I say with a smile.

_You know the bed feels warmer__  
__Sleeping here alone__  
__You know I dream in color__  
__And do the things I want___

_You think you got the best of me__  
__Think you've had the last laugh__  
__Bet you think that everything good is gone__  
__Think you left me broken down__  
__Think that I'd come running back__  
__Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong___

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone___

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone___

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new__  
__They told you I was moving on over you___

_You didn't think that I'd come back__  
__I'd come back swinging__  
__You try to break me, but you see___

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone___

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone___

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started__  
__Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted__  
__Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me__  
__You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning__  
__In the end...___

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone ___

_[2x]__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone___

_(When I'm alone)_

Kim and I end the song and everyone claps and we walk over to the guys, Jonah puts his arm around Kim and I just smile.

"Now you have to open our gifts." Jerry says with a smile.

"Guys, you didn't have to get me anything." I said.

"Of course we did." Milton says and hands me his gift.

I open it to find a bracelet that said "Stronger" on it.

"Thank you, I love it." I said and give him a hug.

Jerry hands me his gift, a scrapbook of pictures of all of us acting silly. I smile and hug him.

Kim hands me a card and I open it.

"_Dear Er,_

_You are now 17, I remember when we were both 7 years old, and to think that was 10 years ago. You have definitely grown more beautiful and godlier each and every year. _

_I feel so lucky to not only call you my best friend, but my sister in Christ. _

_I Love You!_

_Kimmy."_

"I love you too Kimmy!" I say with a smile and hug my best friend.

Jonah gives me a gift card; Uncle Rudy gives me a scarf.

Jack seems a nervous giving me his gift, but he gives me a beautiful ring.

I smile and hug him.

"Happy birthday Angel." He says and we kiss.


	30. Chapter 30: Recitals & Anniversaries

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in what seems like forever. I have been busy with dance, school and I had 2 performances at nursing homes, last week was clogging, and the yesterday was ballet. Plus, my laptop was not working, but now it is, and I promise to update more when I can. This is the last chapter of The Great Escape; the sequel's name is…. Where Did My Escape Go? I hope you like this chapter! (You should watch this video for what Erin's solo performance is at her recital: watch?v=tVV0O08v-pm) **

_Previously on The Great Escape:_

_Jack's POV:_

_I was really shocked that Bells called me Daddy, but I am also really happy._

_I look over at Erin who seems a little upset, but when she sees me looking at her she smiles._

_I hand Bells to Kim and I walk over to Erin and put my arm around her._

_"Hey Angel." I say and kiss her cheek making her smile a little._

_"Hey birthday boy." She smiles, it wasn't her normal smile that lights up a room and makes me melt, it was a sad smile._

_"What's wrong?" I ask turning her to face me so she's looking me in the eyes._

_"Nothing." She says and smiles. I know something's wrong but I drop the issue._

_"Want to go get something to eat?" I ask._

_"Whatever you want, you seem to get everything you want, so why not dinner too?" She says snapping at me. Ok, something has to be wrong, Erin never snaps at anybody unless she's upset, tired, or stressed out._

_"Ok, something's wrong. Why don't you talk about it?" I ask nicely._

_"Nothing's wrong, why don't we go get dinner? And you can bring your daughter too." She says snapping at me again._

_"Erin, just tell me what's wrong." I say and gently pull her away for the group so we can talk privately._

_"Ok, I'm a little jealous that Mirabella called you Daddy, and…" She trails off._

_"And you want her to call you mommy." I say finishing Erin's sentence and she nods._

_"Don't worry; she'll say it in her own time." I say just then Kim comes towards us._

_"She wanted you." Kim said with a smile and handed Mirabella to Erin._

_"Mommy." Mirabella says and Erin looks shocked, but smiles and tears stream down her face._

_Skip a week*_

_Erin's POV:_

_It has been a week since Jack turned 17 and Mirabella called me mommy, now it's my turn to be a year older._

_Wow, I have been in Seaford for almost a year which also means it has been almost a year since Emmylou died._

_Yeah, I miss her, but my wise best friends remind me to remember all the good memories I had with her, not the tough 2 weeks before and after she died._

_I was walking to the Café, Kim told me to meet her there for some karaoke._

_I walked in the door and saw the lights off so I turned them on and all my friends jumped up and shouted "Surprise!" almost giving me a heart attack._

_Kim walked up to me with a smile and I hug her tight._

_"Thank you so much!" I say._

_"You're welcome, you deserve it." She says._

_"Come on let's sing a song!" I say and pull her on stage._

_"This song is dedicated to all my amazing friends, thank you guys for a wonderful year, and thank you for reminding me to stay strong even though my sister is gone." I say with a smile._

_You know the bed feels warmer__  
__Sleeping here alone__  
__You know I dream in color__  
__And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me__  
__Think you've had the last laugh__  
__Bet you think that everything good is gone__  
__Think you left me broken down__  
__Think that I'd come running back__  
__Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new__  
__They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back__  
__I'd come back swinging__  
__You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started__  
__Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted__  
__Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me__  
__You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning__  
__In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone__  
__What doesn't kill you makes a fighter__  
__Footsteps even lighter__  
__Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[2x]__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger__  
__Just me, myself and I__  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger__  
__Stand a little taller__  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

_Kim and I end the song and everyone claps and we walk over to the guys, Jonah puts his arm around Kim and I just smile._

_"Now you have to open our gifts." Jerry says with a smile._

_"Guys, you didn't have to get me anything." I said._

_"Of course we did." Milton says and hands me his gift._

_I open it to find a bracelet that said "Stronger" on it._

_"Thank you, I love it." I said and give him a hug._

_Jerry hands me his gift, a scrapbook of pictures of all of us acting silly. I smile and hug him._

_Kim hands me a card and I open it._

_"__Dear Er,_

_You are now 17, I remember when we were both 7 years old, and to think that was 10 years ago. You have definitely grown more beautiful and godlier each and every year._

_I feel so lucky to not only call you my best friend, but my sister in Christ._

_I Love You!_

_Kimmy."_

_"I love you too Kimmy!" I say with a smile and hug my best friend._

_Jonah gives me a gift card; Uncle Rudy gives me a scarf._

_Jack seems a nervous giving me his gift, but he gives me a beautiful ring._

_I smile and hug him._

_"Happy birthday Angel." He says and we kiss._

**Chapter 30: Recitals & Anniversaries. **

**Erin's POV:**

I walked into the dojo with Mirabella in my arms; I was really excited for tomorrow 2 very important things are happening tomorrow.

I am performing a solo at my recital, and I think I got an amazing performance. My teacher says a lot of talent scouts will be there. I am hoping to get a scholarship to Seaford Academy of the Arts.

It is Jack and I's 1 year anniversary!

I set Mirabella down, take some of her toys out of her baby bag and hand them to her.

Jack walks in, sees me and smiles.

"Hey Angel." He says walking over to me and gives me a kiss.

"Hey Darling." I say and smile.

"Hey Bells." He says and picks her up.

"Daddy!" Mirabella screams and hugs Jack and he kisses her head and I giggle a little.

"She really loves you." I say and smile at Mirabella.

"What's not to love?" Jack asks jokingly and I roll my eyes.

"So, I am really excited for tomorrow." I say with a smile as I take Mirabella from Jack and go to sit down on the bench.

"I am too; I can't wait for your performance!" Jack says excitedly.

"Yeah, I am excited for you to see it too." I say with a sad smile. I can't believe Jack forgot our anniversary!

"Well, I better go. I have practice. I'll call you later." I say and hand Jack Mirabella.

"Ok. Bye Angel. I love you." He says with a smile and we kiss.

"Bye Darling I love you too. Bye sweetie." I say and smile.

"Bye Mommy." Mirabella says and waves.

**The next day, at Erin's dance recital***

**Erin's POV:**

I took the stage and posed waiting for my music to start, as soon as it started I danced, I smiled, I felt free, and I always loved this feeling.

I end in my finishing pose and saw everyone's mouth open as they gave me a standing ovation.

I bow and wave and walked off the stage to be greeted by my teacher and fellow classmates.

"You were amazing!" "You are the best dancer here!" "Can you teach me that routine?" and "You rocked it out there!" were the responses I heard.

I thanked everyone and gave them each a hug them felt someone hug me from behind I turned around to see my best friend Kim standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Er! You were amazing out there! You rocked it!" Kim said giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Kimmy." I said with a smile.

"Hey Erin, you were amazing out there!" Jonah said and hugs me.

"Thanks Jonah." I say with a smile and he puts his arm around Kim who smiled. I smirk at her and she just rolls her eyes and we both laugh.

"Erin, you rocked it out there!" Milton says.

"Thank you!" I say and hug him.

"Erin, you were awesome! I loved the song you picked. It's groovy." Jerry says causing me to giggle and roll my eyes.

"Thanks Jerry." I say with a smile and hug him.

"Erin, you were the best dancer out there! You deserve a scholarship!" Uncle Rudy says and hugs me.

"Thanks Uncle Rudy." I say and smile. Just then Mirabella walks over to me and tugs on my hand. I smile and pick her up.

"Hey sweetie." I say and tickle her and she giggles.

"Hi mommy." She says and smiles.

I see Jack walking over to me and he smiles, I am still upset, but I smile back and hand Mirabella to Kim.

"We are going grab something to eat. We'll see you later." Kim says and everyone gives me a hug. Suddenly I feel hands over my eyes.

"Guess who? He's sweet, charming, has amazing hair and you love him." The person said. I know it was Jack, but I just wanted to tease him.

"Um…. Chris Hemsworth?" I ask jokingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He says sarcastically and uncovers my eyes and I turn around.

"You know how much I love Chris Hemsworth." I say jokingly and put my arms around Jack's neck and he puts his arms around my waist.

"How about I dye my hair blonde then?" He asks jokingly.

"That would be interesting." I say and roll my eyes and Jack laughs.

"Do you want to go to the park?" He asks.

"Sure, just let me change." I say and head to the dressing room to change out of my dance clothes, take a quick shower, dry my hair, and put on my light blue t-shirt, my blue jean shorts and my cowboy boots. What? I was from the south originally; I lived in North Carolina until I was 5 years old and I moved to Miami, Florida.

I grab my purse and dance bag and head out the door to find Jack waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful." He says and smiles I giggle and smile back.

"Hey Darling." I say and we walk out to the parking lot and get in Jack's pickup truck.

**At the park***

**Jack's POV:**

We get to the park and we get out of the truck and I grab my guitar.

"What do you need that for?" Erin asks me.

"To play some music and to hear you sing." I say and Erin smiles and looks away blushing.

"Come on, let's go." Erin says and grabs the picnic basket still blushing.

We get to the spot by the river where Erin and I come to all the time, we even brought Bells, Kim and the guys with us before and we all hung out.

"Surprise! Happy anniversary Angel!" I say smiling and hand Erin a rose.

Erin smiles and starts crying, my smile starts to fade and I go to hug Erin.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask while rubbing Erin's back.

"Nothing, it's just, this is perfect. I thought you forgot our anniversary." She says and smiles sheepishly.

"I could never forget our anniversary, I will always remember the day I became the luckiest guy in the world." I say and look Erin in the eyes.

"And I will never forget the day that you kissed me, because if you didn't we wouldn't be together, and I would never been here right now, and I would never know what true love felt like." Erin said and both smile. I lean it a kiss her and we pull apart smiling.

I grab my guitar and start to play the song _Counting Stars_

_(Jack :)_

_I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find_

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

_(Erin :)  
_

_I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

(Jack and Erin: )

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
(Jack: )  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn_

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
(Erin: )  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly  
(Jack and Erin: )  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
(Jack: )  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

_[X4]__  
(Erin: )  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
(Jack and Erin: )  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
(Jack and Erin:)  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned __[X4]_

"You have a beautiful voice." I say to Erin.

"Thank you, you have an amazing voice." Erin says.

"Thank you." I say and we kiss.

The summer passed and school started back up Christmas came and gone again and spring came in its place then the summer was here again.

That summer brought 3 months of drama, humor, and romance, and some moments when you just wanted to pull your hair out and scream, but that, is a different story.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know I loved it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "The way you make me feel" by Michael Jackson, I do not own Chris Hemsworth (If you don't know who he is, he is cute, for those Avenger lovers he plays Thor, and for those Hunger games lovers he is Liam Hemsworth's (Gale) brother), and I do not own the song Counting stars by One Republic. **

**Keep a look out for my sequel "Where Did My Escape Go?" I will post it today since you guys were so patient. **

**Look forward to a sequel full of humor, romance, friendship drama, relationship drama, sarcastic moments, some "She is being a spoiled brat." Moments, some "He's a jerk." Moments and some moments when you wish you could go into the story and slap a character with the most attitudes. Basically, you will see a whole new side of each character. **

**I know you will like the sequel since you loved this story. **

**I love ya'll sooo much! **

**Keep Kickin' it!**

**Tell me your favorite part; follow me on twitter and Instagram R5KickAuslly29. **

**If you have questions about this story or suggestions for the sequel, just PM me and I promise I will answer.**


End file.
